


Петля

by doug



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs and Recreations, Heavy Obscenity, M/M, OOC considering the characters don't have much character-ness in them, Smoking, What Have I Done
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doug/pseuds/doug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, им суждено просто быть забытыми в пустыне. Валяться с мигренью и чувствовать, как твоя собственная личность исчезает, - дело неприятное, но никто не может им помочь. Шпион мечтает о конце игры, но не будет ли это лишь временной передышкой?</p><p>Изначально задумывалось как сюжет "зацикливания", вдохновлённый (или украденный?) The Reed Fields.<br/>Кажется, как и Reed Fields, никогда не будет закончено. Не редактировалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Петля

За дверью послышался какой-то шорох, затем кто-то постучался, и Шпион спросонья, скатываясь с кровати и хватая револьвер, вспомнил о кошке. То была рыжая тварь, которая жила у его бывшей невесты и каждый день в пять утра начинала скрестись и истошно орать, просясь в их спальню. Шпион беззвучно скользнул к двери, осторожно глянул в глазок. То, что за дверью стоял Разведчик, нисколько его не утешило, даже учитывая, что, будь это чужой Шпион, горло его было бы уже перерезано. Если врагу вообще пришло бы в голову постучать в дверь. Если бы вообще был какой-то шанс, что это вражеский Шпион.  Он открыл все три замка, но не снял цепочку. Разведчику он прошептал, подозрительно осматривая коридор за его спиной:  
 - У тебя ровно десять секунд, чтобы доказать, что ты не Шпион красных.   
\- Йоу, как? – растерянно ответил ему Разведчик. – Я могу, конечно, добежать до своей комнаты, забрать биту и вернуться, чтобы размозжить тебе башку вместо того, чтобы просто пристрелить, идёт?   
\- В четыре утра? Не уверен, – пробормотал Шпион. – Связать тебя, что ли? Скажи-ка мне, зачем ты пришёл?  
 - Ээээ, значит, смотри… Шпион шикнул на него, и Разведчик перешёл на шёпот.   
\- К Солдату, Подрывнику и Поджигателю соваться тупо – они чокнутые, а я жить хочу. До Снайпера топать долго. Медика и Хэви, ну, понимаешь… – Разведчик всплеснул руками. – Ну чего к пидорасам соваться? Инженер заперся в мастер…   
\- И что с того? – раздражённо прервал его Шпион. Он стоял в маске, боксёрах и с револьвером, за окном ещё было очень темно, страшно хотелось спать и избавиться от непрошеных гостей. – Тебе от меня чего надо?   
Разведчик замялся. Его взгляд забегал по той части комнаты Шпиона, которую видно было через оставленную щель. Потом, видимо, что-то щёлкнуло в его голове, и он сказал:   
\- Сигарета есть?   
Шпион хлопнул себя по лбу.  
 - Ты единственный, кто не курит на базе, и тебе нет двадцати одного.   
\- Америка – свободная страна, – с вызовом ответил Разведчик. – Тебе какое дело, лягушатник?  
 - Никакого, – невозмутимо произнёс Шпион. – Это же в порядке вещей. В самом деле, ты и так каждую ночь будишь меня и стреляешь у меня сигареты. – И он закрыл дверь. Снаружи тут же забарабанили.   
\- Я разбужу Солдата, – угрожающе и очень громко зашептал Разведчик.   
\- О, ты не только весьма и весьма настойчив. Ты ещё и глуп, – снисходительно сказал Шпион. – Первый схлопочешь. – Но дверь он всё-таки открыл. Разведчик мгновенно шмыгнул в проём и тут же зажал нос пальцами.   
\- Фу, срань господня, ну здесь и воняет! – возмущённо прогудел он.   
\- Это запах дорогого одеколона и хороших сигарет, юноша, – огрызнулся оскорблённый Шпион. – И незнание не освобождает тебя от обязанности обладания хотя бы некоторым чувством такта. Если что-то не нравится, почему бы тебе не свалить к чёрту? – Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы всё-таки связать слишком энергичного и шумного Разведчика, но это заняло бы некоторое время, и потом, даже с кляпом во рту Разведчик умудрился бы мычать и пыхтеть. Проще и быстрее ему казалось удовлетворить просьбу и выставить наглеца за дверь.  
 - Хо-хо, какие мы обиженные, – радостно ухмыльнулся Шпион.  
\- Так что же, тебе нужны были сигареты? – прервал его Шпион. Он, не спуская глаз с Разведчика, подошёл к столу, вынул из коробки целую пачку и протянул юноше. Тот уставился на неё, многозначительно промычал что-то в ответ и схватил её. Повертел в пальцах, потом, видимо, сообразил что-то и сказал:   
\- А зажигалка?   
Оная полетела ему прямо в лицо – Шпион уже потерял всякое терпение. Ему очень хотелось спать, так, что глаза чесались, а стоять на виду у товарища в таком виде казалось ему почти унизительным. Он волевым усилием успокоил себя, наблюдая, как Разведчик сунул одну сигарету в рот и застыл. Шпион нетерпеливо скрестил руки на груди, подумав вдруг, что в некотором роде только что совратил молодого человека.   
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – раздражённо спросил он. Разведчик помотал головой, зажёг сигарету и затянулся…  
Спустя пять минут кашля, две загубленных сигареты, одну почти свёрнутую полку с книгами и одну с половиной опрокинутую пепельницу Шпион выудил из коробки ещё одну пачку, запасную зажигалку, вручил обе вещи Разведчику и указал ему на дверь. Тот ушёл, выглядя явно обиженным. Прислушавшись, Шпион понял, что Разведчик ещё стоит у порога, но через несколько долгих секунд он развернулся и ушёл к себе. Только тогда Шпион улёгся в кровать и попытался снова заснуть.

Казалось, что с момента, как он закрыл глаза, прошло всего ничего, но на деле время убежало на три часа вперёд. Остаток сна прошёл так себе. В комнате, с утра затопленной жёлтым, как желток глазуньи, солнцем, Шпион умылся над раковиной в углу, побрился, оделся и с грустью посмотрел на последние две пачки сигарет в коробке, не чувствуя себя выспавшимся. Впрочем, это были пустяки. Когда он заглянул на кухню, там сидели только Инженер, потягивавший кофе, да Медик, искавший что-то на полках над тумбами; его халат был брошен на спинку стула.   
\- Доброе утро, джентльмены, – сказал Шпион, кивнув отсалютовавшему ему кружкой Инженеру, и, оглядев сосредоточенного на своих поисках Медика, налил себе чаю. – Сегодня с утра случилось очередное проявление доброты Солдата, я правильно это расцениваю? – поинтересовался он, заглянув в кастрюлю с кашей, стоявшую на плите. – Поверьте, я не жалуюсь, но…   
\- Он встал сегодня раньше всех, и его осенило, что все будут без ума от его варева, – пожал плечами Инженер. – Вообще-то сегодня я должен был готовить, но видел бы ты его рожу.  
Шпион усмехнулся, наполнил свою тарелку скользкой овсянкой и сел за стол. Если Солдату приходило что-то в голову, то он был в своих желаниях неумолимей айсберга, решившего судьбу «Титаника».   
Медик наконец-то вылез из настенного шкафа, поправил очки, кивнул Шпиону и озабоченно спросил у него:   
\- Герр Шпион, не знаете ли, здесь стояла такая большая белая банка с красной крышкой…  
 Каждый раз, когда Медик их команды говорил со Шпионом, у него оставался прохладный металлический вкус во рту. Наверное, как-то не так звучал голос с немецким выговором. Слишком отрешённо, что ли.  
 - С таблетками?   
\- Да.   
\- С надписью «Снотворное»?   
\- Да!   
\- И внизу ещё «В случае передозировки возможен летальный исход»?  
 - Точно она! Я её здесь на всякий случай…   
\- В жизни не видел, – ответил Шпион, доброжелательно улыбаясь. Невозмутимо посмотрев в глаза возмущённому Медику, он вздохнул и сказал: – Честное слово, доктор, я не знаю, куда она подевалась, но ещё позавчера около восьми вечера она точно была здесь.   
\- Спасибо за исчерпывающую информацию, – пробормотал Медик, взял халат и вышел из кухни. Инженер ухмыльнулся ему в спину.   
Тут же через порог переступил Снайпер. Очевидно, и двух других товарищей ему было многовато, он бы наверняка предпочёл позавтракать в одиночестве, но до утренней сирены оставалось от силы минут десять. Он снял шляпу, и Шпион преувеличенно радостно поприветствовал его:   
\- Доброе утро, месье меткий стрелок. Много ли крыс настреляли сегодня за ночь?  
 - Доброе, доброе, – флегматично ответил Снайпер. – Сегодня ночью, думаю, буду ловить лягушек.   
\- Не для меня ли? Я польщён, – фыркнул Шпион и отправил в рот последнюю ложку каши.   
\- Кстати, – оживился Инженер, до того молчавший. – Штаб говорит, поезд с подкреплением задержится на недельку.   
Снайпер пожал плечами и уткнулся в тарелку, зато Шпион насторожился.   
\- На неделю?  
 - Может, больше. Еды хватит, не волнуйся, это из-за каких-то там проверок…   
\- Не в том дело, – вздохнул Шпион. – Я редко тебя прошу о чём-нибудь, сможешь ли сделать мне одолжение? Купишь мне кое-что, когда в субботу выйдешь в увольнительную?  
 - Например, человек-невидимка? – Инженер улыбался, показывая зубы.  
 - Мне нужен блок «Мальборо», у меня кончаются сигареты.  - Может, поедешь с нами? – почесал щетинящийся подбородок Инженер. – Разведчик просил взять его с собой, мы – без мальчика, конечно, – могли бы взять по кружечке пива…  
– Я подумаю, – хмыкнул Шпион. – Демо не будет, надеюсь?   
\- Он? Пить с нами? – Инженер хохотнул. – Нет. Исключено. Ну, думай, – он встал из-за стола. – Стрелок, не хочешь?   
Тот покачал головой.   
\- Как хочешь. – Инженер вымыл свою тарелку и кружку и вышел из комнаты, доставая из-за пояса перчатки. – Увидимся снаружи, ребята.   
Они остались вдвоём. Шпион давно доел и просто сидел, раскачиваясь на стуле. Снайпер налил себе ещё кофе и смотрел куда-то в окно. Между ними установилось уютное молчание, всегда редко встречающееся на базе и потому особенно ценное. Оно было нарушено, когда Шпион вынул и раскрыл портсигар.   
\- Утро не утро без капли никотина? – проворчал Снайпер. – Ты, похоже, за день выкуриваешь столько, сколько я – за месяц.   
\- Зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии, когда респаун и Медик раз за разом возвращают моим очернённым лёгким белизну? – пожал Шпион.    
\- А вот Подрывнику печень заново не отращивают, – усмехнулся Снайпер.   
\- А её и не спасти, – фыркнул Шпион. – Его глаз медипушка тоже не восстановила. Травмы, что были у нас до прибытия на базу, остались. Раньше я не курил в таких объёмах.    
\- Нервная работёнка?  
 - В некотором смысле.   
\- Но всё равно хорошая.   
\- Несомненно.   
Оба помолчали ещё немного.  На четвёртой затяжке в холле послышались грозные чёткие шаги. Оба неспешно встали из-за стола, взяли посуду и поставили её в раковину, когда сзади послышался крик:   
\- Осталось всего несколько минут до начала настоящей битвы, но и этого вам должно хватить, чтобы подтянуть свои обтягивающие штанишки и проследовать шагом марш на свои позиции! БЫСТРО! – Солдат стоял, расставив ноги и заложив руки за спину, подозрительно поглядывая на Шпиона и Снайпера из-под низко надвинутого шлема. – Сегодня я надеюсь на вашу поддержку в великой борьбе против врагов человечества, угрожающих самой миледи Статуе Свободы! И если хоть один из вас надумает дезертировать, дуралеи, то я сделаю всё, чтобы вы пожалели об этом каждой клеточкой вашего тела! ДВАЖДЫ! – Он отдал честь, развернулся и, всё так же чеканя каждый шаг, ушёл. Шпион закатил глаза и последовал за ним.   
\- Ты оставил после себя грязную посуду, скотина! – послышалось ему с кухни.

Шпиона забавлял один парадокс: из всех наёмников команды именно Солдат, наиболее чокнутый, не ослаблял ни на минуту своей хватки на реальности. Более того, чем больше он нёс бреда, тем больше, казалось, он ощущает реализм происходящего. Хэви, например, давным-давно заметил на одной из дружных пьянок:   
\- Только сегодня понял, что происходящее с нами – это игра! Каждый день мы не дерёмся, а играем. Как в шашки или настольные игры, как в «Монополию» или городки, – тут он на миг призадумался. – Кому-то очень захотелось устроить большую игру для маленьких людей, вот как я думаю.   
\- НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ, РЯДОВОЙ БОЛЬШЕВИК! – неожиданно для всех взорвался Солдат. При выпитом им объёме алкоголя кто-нибудь иной уже валялся бы пьяным в стельку, Солдат же не только мог стоять, но и обретал удивительно чёткий слух. – ЕСЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, КРЕТИН, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДЯЩЕЕ – ИГРА, ТО ВОТ ЧТО Я ТЕБЕ СКАЖУ! МЫ – ФРОНТ, МЫ НА ПОЛЕ БОЯ, В САМОМ ЦЕНТРЕ УЖАСАЮЩЕЙ СЕРДЦА СХВАТКИ ДВУХ МИРОВЫХ ГИГАНТОВ! И ТОЛЬКО ОТ НАС ЗАВИСИТ, ПОГРУЗИТСЯ ЛИ ВЕСЬ МИР В ПУЧИНУ ЛЕДЕНЯЩЕГО ДУШУ КОММУНИСТИЧЕСКОГО ХАОСА, ИЛИ ЖЕ ОБРЕТЁТ СВОБОДУ! ТАКИХ ИГРОКОВ, КАК ТЫ, Я РУКАМИ РАЗРЫВАЛ В ГЕРМАНИИ СОРОК ШЕСТОГО И ЗАСТАВЛЯЛ ИХ НАЙТИ И СЪЕСТЬ СОБСТВЕННУЮ СЕЛЕЗЁНКУ! И ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ОНИ НЕ НАХОДИЛИ ЕЁ С ПЕРВОЙ ПОПЫТКИ, ОНИ ПРОДОЛЖАЛИ ИСКАТЬ!   
Наступило молчание. Наконец, Демомэн икнул и пробормотал:   
\- Эк разбушевался, дружище, успокойся. Всё серьёзно, все серьёзны. До предела… И бутылка рома, – он икнул ещё раз и сполз на пол, не расставаясь с бутылкой.  
 После этого случая все предпочитали помалкивать, ибо гнев Солдата был страшен и достоин остальных шести грехов, вместе взятых. Сам Шпион предпочитал ловить момент, а не задумываться о сути того, что они каждый день делали. Слишком мало было информации. Штабы обеих компаний не пожалели средств, чтобы засекретить всё, что можно и нельзя было засекретить о них самих. Старые связи, которые Шпион задействовал только в крайних случаях, и те не помогли выяснить хотя бы что-то, кроме того, что было написано в их контрактах и о чём оповещала Администраторша. Он просто вставал утром, выходил на поле и делал всё, что возможно было в его силах. Уничтожать, убивать, прятаться и хитрить.  Он знал, что такое же отношение к своей работе было и у Инженера с Демомэном. Они оба обожали изобретать что-то новое, но, к вящему их неудовольствию, Администратор требовала оставлять все разработки у себя на базе, не применяя их в настоящем сражении. Это привело Шпиона к мысли, что обе компании тестируют выпускаемую ими продукцию, но делать это целый год.  
Оставались ещё загадки высоких технологий. Инженер как-то попытался изучить работу системы респауна, но ничего не вышло: система была отлично спрятана где-то в недрах базы (а то и за её периметром).   
\- Со своими одиннадцатью высшими я ни черта не понимаю, как это должно работать, – признался он как-то Медику. (Шпион в это время, как водится, мимо проходил.) – Так же, как и твоя пушка… Нет, подожди, неясно выразился. Принцип-то ясен, реконструирование структур до первичного шаблона. Но как можно воссоздать мышцы? Мозговые ткани? Да ещё на атомарном уровне! Нужно такое количество энергии, какого хватило бы, наверное, на всю Европу, а мы тратим её на пушки.   
Все неразрешённые загадки, конечно, грызли душу и скребли по сердцу длинными когтями, но работа всё равно была, как Снайпер не уставал подчёркивать, непыльная. Платили много. Все удобства предоставляли. Сама работа – убивать друг друга – носила какой-то первобытный и оттого привлекательный характер. Солдат был в корне неправ: война имеет хотя бы идеологию, на их базе же происходила самая что ни на есть резня, и никого это давным-давно не волновало.   
Кроме Разведчика, разве что. С его любовью к жестоким насмешкам и чрезмерному насилию (битой проламывать череп? Ну в самом деле…), убивал он сравнительно редко и, разумеется, не так массово. И не стоило списывать это только на оружие. Разведчику приятно было уделать противника, хорошенько врезать ему по морде или раздолбать на глазах у Инженера не достроенную ещё турель, но он шёл на поле не убивать. Он шёл на поле ради ощущения, что он кого-то отымел.   
Дни боёв, от которых захватывало дыхание и душа убегала в пятки, прошли. Адреналин, в былое время бывший лучшим наркотиком, превратился в ежедневную порцию витаминов.  «Ну надо же, – подумал Шпион, – как легко человек может привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию смерти вокруг… Это противоестественно, и оттого более удивительно».

Он стоял возле тихо урчащего раздатчика, запихивая в карман пару обойм для револьвера, и задумчиво смотрел на неугомонную турель. Сигарету он держал во рту незажжённой: было очень жарко, чтобы курить, да и дым выдавал его присутствие. Инженер, носившийся вокруг механизмов, как наседка, неодобрительно погрозил Шпиону разводным ключом и проворчал:   
\- То, что ты тут стоишь и смотришь, не поможет тебе уничтожить вражескую турель, сам знаешь.   
\- Знаю, – вздохнул Шпион. Ему было плевать.  
 - Чёртовы Шпионы, – пробормотал Инженер и, прикрыв глаза ладонью, посмотрел на крышу противоположного здания. – Нет, показалось. Ну как, составишь мне компанию в поездке?   
\- Пожалуй, да, – Шпион расстроенно посмотрел на безнадёжно смятый пиджак, в котором бегал вот уже четыре часа. – Не знаю, чем себя занять, мой друг. Разведчик умеет водить?   
\- Вроде как. Эй, хочешь, чтобы я доверил ему свой пикап?   
\- Кому-то же нужно будет нас довезти, – пожал плечами Шпион.   
\- Напиться в драбадан можно и на базе, дружок, – настороженно сказал Инженер. – Я не хочу быть смятым в лепёшку в собственной машине, притом не за её рулём.  
 - У нас нет коньяка, а Демо не делится. – Шпион прислонился к раздатчику. – Не беспокойся. Пусть всё будет как в старые времена, чтоб до потери сознания и с ужасным похмельем в воскресенье… – Он усмехнулся. – Ты не испытываешь скуки?   
\- Честно говоря, не особо, да и не время сейчас для болтовни, – техасец потёр подбородок. – Скука… Я даже не знаю.    
\- Я заставил тебя сомневаться, вот в чём дело.   
\- Вот тут ты меня поймал, парень, – Инженер улыбнулся. – Ладно, я согласен. А теперь вали отсюда, а не то… – Он пригрозил Шпиону ещё раз. Шпион огляделся и направился к шахте, маскируясь под вражеского Снайпера; Инженер, казалось, что-то прокричал ему в спину, но Шпион не обернулся.  
Он не был жутко общителен, но признавал, что с командой ему повезло, не считая Солдата. С Демо было весело пить (в те редкие дни, когда того можно было развести), посмеиваясь над его небылицами, с Инженером – болтать, со Снайпером – выкурить после трудового дня. Можно было подразнить Медика, но не слишком, чтобы не попасть к нему на операционный стол под пристальным тупым взглядом голубей. Разведчика дразнить было проще, но вместе с тем и слишком просто, ибо юнец был ужасно предсказуем. Пиро и Хэви недолюбливали его, но если приходилось работать в команде, им удавалось это делать. Когда контракт подойдёт к концу, он будет немножко скучать по всему этому. Но совсем немножко. Он уже знал, что будет делать с деньгами, знал, куда поедет и где будет работать, благо, с его опытом его примут обратно в ДГСЕ с распростёртыми руками.  Да, жизнь лежала перед ним, как на ладони. Он был уже немолод, но, однако, прожил намного дольше, чем его бывшие коллеги. Он мог собой гордиться.   
Но он очень редко задумывался об этом.

Отточенным до автоматизма движением он вогнал лезвие между рёбер Инженера, на мгновение обрадовался тому, что кровь не попала на пиджак (с этой ткани кровь было очень тяжело вывести, и приходилось просто менять костюм), поставил жучок и отбежал в сторону. Турель нервно дёрнулась и понурила свою голову. Шпион замаскировался под Демо, побежал в сторону контрольной точки…   
Всё шло, как обычно, и даже скучнее.   
Его никто не засёк - даже Пиро, пронёсшийся рядом, не обращал на него особого внимания; это казалось слишком легко. Он, выждав немного за углом, заколол ножом пробежавшего мимо Инженера ещё раз, мысленно рассмеялся, активировал невидимый режим и спрятался в помещении. Он перевёл дыхание и выглянул наружу.  
 Адреналин пузырился в крови, бил в голову с каждым ударом сердца. От жары уже мутилось в глазах, да еще ливший со лба пот... Он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданного появления вражеского Медика, стоявшего у входа. Он перезаряжал шприцемёт, его покрасневшее лицо влажно блестело. Ни о чём не думая, Шпион схватил его за галстук, утащил в тёмную комнату и приставил нож к горлу.   
Внутри было жарче, чем в духовке. Медик пропыхтел: - Герр, вам убить меня мало?  - Мало, – согласился Шпион и ударил коленом в солнечное сплетение. Медик опустился на пол и зажал рукой живот, вторая сжимала так и не заряженное оружие. – Если не будешь мешать, убью тебя быстро. – Он уселся ему на бёдра, не убирая лезвия.  Шприцемёт он пнул в самый дальний угол.  
Медик в их команде казался чуть старше, чем этот, хотя Шпион и знал, что это – только иллюзия. А ещё он знал, что оба не выносили боли, хотя причинять её другим они обожали. Шприцемёт опустился на пол. Шпион, одной рукой расстёгивая халат и ослабляя хватку галстука, улыбнулся иронии ситуации. Пуговицы на рубашке были мелковаты для его ловких, но облачённых в кожу пальцев, поэтому её он просто разрезал. Держа нож, как скальпель, он сделал быстрый Y-образный надрез на теле Медика. Тот, похоже, смекнул, к чему шло дело, и уже дрожал. Шпион продолжал улыбаться. Ещё пару лет назад он бы испытывал лёгкую тошноту от того, что видел сейчас. Ещё год назад он не заставил бы себя срезать кожу и мышцы с чужого живота и швырнуть их на пол, как мусор. Да что там, год назад ему и в голову бы не пришло делать подобное, не говоря о том, что ему не хватило бы умения.   
Кровь текла по бокам Медика, тот рвался из-под него, от болевого шока, видно, не осознавая, что мог бы просто схватить Шпиона за руку и вогнать нож себе в шею, кончив страдания. Но это-то и нравилось Шпиону. Всякая боль отступала под угрозой смерти. Самоубийство редко было выходом для тех, кого он вот так ловил. Разведчик предпочёл дождаться момента, когда Шпион отрезал ему язык. Инженер умер медленно, задыхаясь и царапая ногтями пол, в кровь стирая подушечки пальцев. Теперь отказывался умирать добровольно Медик, кому Шпион, фактически, мстил. Оказавшись у него в кабинете на той неделе, он узнал много нового. В частности, он не знал раньше, что жилы так трудно перегрызть. Что можно оставаться в сознании и не умирать, даже если ты полностью вскрыт, а сердце и печень у тебя вынуты наружу. И ещё несколько столь же интересных вещей, пока над ним, наконец, не смилостивились.   
Шпион даже через невыносимую боль кое-чему научился.    
\- Не дёргайся ты так, – вкрадчиво сказал он Медику. – Ты знаешь, я был прилежным студентом, и я подумал, тебе будет лестно узнать, как хорошо я перенял твой опыт.   
Медик смотрел на него остекленевшими глазами. Шпион даже ещё не знал, что собирается с ним сделать, а его учитель уже приготовился умирать.

В конце концов, он не натворил ничего, что не испытал на себе сам. Он рассёк ему лоб, чтобы кровь залила лицо немца, сломал нижнюю пару рёбер и вскрыл его, потом промокнул носовым платком кровь с его глаз и поднял его голову, чтобы он увидел груду собственных кишок. Всё это время Медик то истошно кричал (особенно когда с жутким скрипом и хрустом дробились рёбра), то выл, закатив глаза. Пришлось зажимать ему рот; в следующий раз можно будет припасти кислоты для голосовых связок. Чертовски удивительно, что их никто не заметил. Наконец, он потерял сознание, и Шпион перерезал ему горло. Вытирая нож о местами ещё белый халат и стягивая задубевшие от крови перчатки, он прислонился к стене и закурил. Изувеченные останки исчезли с его глаз, и Шпион почувствовал себя усталым. Невидимый, он выскользнул из укрытия и направился к контрольной точке. Его команда уверенно стояла на позиции.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Время второго раунда.

После душа и плотного ужина за одним столом с Демо и шумно чавкавшим Солдатом Шпион решил выйти на задний двор. Там был разведён костёр, отбрасывавший свои горячие отблески на ящики и лица товарищей. Пиро, очевидно, исполнивший роль Прометея, сидел рядом с Инженером, который настраивал гитару. Ему никогда не надоедало сочинять коротенькие мелодии, которые можно было наигрывать снова и снова. Снайпер, увидев Шпиона, приветливо махнул ему рукой. Тот уселся на ящик, закатал рукава рубашки (пиджак остался в комнате) и зажёг сигарету. Почти идиллия: костёр, звёздное ночное небо, общее молчание, музыка. Шпион вздохнул, расслабляясь. Пачка закончилась.   
\- Ты говоришь, что всё равно много не куришь, – деликатно начал он, обращаясь к Снайперу. Тот усмехнулся:   
\- Это не значит, что я совсем не курю.   
\- Я не прошу о многом.  
 - И, однако, я ужасный скряга, – Снайперу, похоже, нравилось поддразнивать. Он был сегодня в добродушном настроении.   
\- Я слышу довольные нотки в твоём голосе. Многих словил в голову?   
\- Всех до единого по семь раз, – протянул Снайпер не без удовольствия от проделанной работы. – Некоторых – больше.   
\- Неплохо, – Шпион наклонил голову и щелчком отправил окурок в костёр. Из-под полуопущенных век он наблюдал за Инженером и Пиро, сидевшими напротив него. – А тебя?   
\- Ну так, случилось, – размывчато ответил Снайпер.   
Разговор в компании не ладился. Пиро баловался то зажигалкой, то спичками. Шпион припомнил его досье, которое удалось лишь чудом достать из-под носа у самой мисс Поулинг, что тот работал пожарником в лесах, пуская встречную ревущую стену огня, потом устраивал фейерверки на мексиканских фестивалях. А будучи подростком, он, хоть это и было не доказано, поджёг дом убийцы своего отца. Страсть к огню была у этого парня феноменальная. Шпион с глухой тоской подумал, что у него не было подобной любви к чему-нибудь. Чего-нибудь, что заставляло бы каждый день просыпаться в предвкушении нового дня. Ему даже стало самую чуточку (самую маленькую из всех чуточек) завидно.  
 - Ладно, парни, я пошёл, – сказал Снайпер, взглянув на часы. Его голос был будто окружён потрескиванием горящих дров. Шпион кивнул ему, Инженер улыбнулся, и Пиро помахал в ответ.   
Инженер поставил гитару рядом, отобрал у Пиро зажигалку и закурил сам. Он сказал:   
\- Я застал мальчика курящим у складов боеприпасов.    
После минутного молчания Шпион пожал плечами и индифферентно ответил:   
\- Он уже достаточно взрослый, мой друг. Если хочет надорвать своё здоровье, то пусть делает это сейчас, раз у него всё равно ничего не получится.   
\- Не в том дело. Могло и рвануть, я не вытер там лужу бензина в прошлый раз, – хмуро сказал Инженер. – Я правильно понял, что это ты дал ему прикурить?   
\- Он нагло разбудил меня посреди ночи и потребовал сигарет, – пожал плечами Шпион. – Не было настроения спорить.   
\- Я предупрежу его, – серьёзно произнёс Инженер. Шпиона удивляла его тревога за товарищей. Тем более из-за такого мелкого проступка.   
\- И всё же, он уже вырос. Мне кажется, он обидится, если ты будешь опекать его слишком сильно.   
Всё ещё трудно иногда было разбирать речь Пиро, заглушённую маской, но Шпион ясно различил:   
\- Дыма без огня не бывает.   
\- Хочешь сказать, он не просто так курить начал? – спросил Инженер.   
\- Я же живу по соседству, поэтому слышал, как он ходил по комнате, пока все спали, – отозвался Пиро.    
\- И давно это?  
 Пиро покачал головой.  
 - Не знаю.   
\- Давайте оставим его в покое, – сказал Шпион, вставая и прикрывая рукой зевок. – Если у него какие-то проблемы, он всегда может обратиться к Медику или Администрации, так что незачем тревожиться прежде времени. Приятных снов, – и он отряхнул брюки от пыли, посмотрел в небо, где мягким голубоватым цветом сияла почти полная луна, и ушёл к себе.

Часы на столике показывали два часа ночи, когда Шпион проснулся. Он не знал, из-за чего. Через щель между шторами струился дымный свет. Шпион прислушался. По коридору кто-то слонялся. «Наверное, Хэви устраивает ночной набег на холодильник», – подумал Шпион и закрыл глаза снова.   
Спустя пару минут шаги вернулись. Но потом они прошли вдоль коридора ещё раз, туда и обратно. Шпион закрыл голову одеялом и попробовал убедить себя, что просто видит (то есть, слышит) сон. И он заснул.

\- Я так и не поговорил с ним вечером, – почесал подбородок Инженер. – Он не ответил, когда я постучал, я подумал, что он уже спит, и решил его не будить.   
\- Он не спал нихрена, приятель, – сказал Демо. Он раскачивался на стуле и запивал яичницу из семи яиц утренней бутылкой бренди. – Всю ночь по коридорам шастал, как грёбаная мышь.    
\- То есть, это был он? – поинтересовался Шпион.   
\- Несси клянусь! – Бутылка с размаху опустилась на стол. – Сперва я думал, что это, мать его, Шпион чужой, но когда выглянул в коридор, увидел Разведчика. Глáза не мог сомкнуть, пока не уговорил фляжку креплёного.   
\- Он ни на что не жаловался в прошлый медосмотр, – начал Медик, но Демо его перебил:   
\- Док, я бы, ой, не обижайся, но я б тоже к тебе с подобным не заявился.   
Медик фыркнул.   
\- Тебе не нужен доктор, герр Подрывник, тебе нужна реабилитационная клиника.   
\- А я и не говорил, что у меня есть проблемы, док, – пожал плечами Демомэн и приложился к пузатой бутылке. Шпион деликатно кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание.   
\- Я призываю не вмешиваться.   
Медик взял тарелку и поставил её в раковину, затем вылил остатки кофе из турки (он всегда варил себе кофе отдельно) в свою кружку.   
 - А ты, чертяка, прав в каком-то смысле, – пробулькал Демо после молчания. – Пусть мальчик сам разберётся. Насильно не вылечишь.  
 - Особенно от алкоголизма, – едко бросил Медик.   
\- Да что ж ты прицепился, нелюдь! – взорвался Демо и яростно засунул в рот последний кусочек яичницы. – Кто-то завидует, что я пью неплохой виски, пока остальные дуют пиво и то по вечерам?    
\- ЧТО ЗА ШУМ, А ДРАКИ НЕТ?! ЛИБО ЕСТЬ ДРАКА, ЛИБО НЕТ ШУМА! – прогавкал Солдат, врываясь на кухню. – Что за детский сад, рядовые?   
\- Ничего особенного, сэр, – Шпион послал Солдату скучающий взгляд. – Маленькая перебранка, вот и всё.   
\- Настоящий мужчина решает конфликты голыми руками, а не ртом! – с чувством абсолютной уверенности в своих словах произнёс Солдат. – Я даже согласен щедро наградить медалью того, кто первым одолеет противника и познакомит его челюсть с его же затылком!   
\- Всё нормально, сэр, – неожиданно то ли протрезвев, то ли успокоившись, сказал Демо. – Думаю, мы уже выяснили свои отношения.  
 - Хм! В следующий раз будьте уверены, что выясняете отношения так, как подобает настоящему мужчине и патриоту своей страны! – И Солдат, потеряв интерес, промаршировал дальше по коридору.    
\- И как его жена живёт с ним, – тихо проронил Медик, поправляя очки.   
\- Скорее, потому-то у него до сих пор нет жены, – с еле заметной ухмылкой сказал Шпион и закурил первую сигарету за день. 

Сегодня всё было против него: солнце пекло нещадно, неплохо справляясь с работой Пиро, костюм прилип к телу, губы потрескались от частого облизывания. От перегрева часы малость барахлили – заряда хватало на секунду меньше, чем обычно. Несмотря на ужасные дозы солнечной радиации, обе команды сражались яростно и энергично. В конце концов вымотанный и злой-презлой Шпион, недавно разрушивший всю базу Инженера и вкусивший полуобморочного состояния после респауна, когда его заметили, спрятался за амбаром и зажёг сигарету. Он прислонился спиной к нагретой солнцем стене и наслаждался привычными ощущениями. Теперь лёгкие чесались сильнее, но дым почти не обжигал горло, и Шпион после двух затяжек почувствовал, что успокаивается.  
 Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Шпион резко повернул голову, но рядом никого не было. Только воздух едва мерцал, по-другому переливаясь под солнечными лучами.   
\- Друг мой, не поделитесь ли огоньком? – вежливым голосом с таким же, как и у Шпиона, акцентом спросили его. Шпион выудил зажигалку из внутреннего кармана и без лишних слов протянул её в пустоту.   
\- Спасибо большое, – пробормотал материализовавшийся вражеский Шпион. – Умираю, честное слово, – он чуть расслабил узел галстука, залитого чем-то тёмным, и затянулся. – Эта жара убьёт меня быстрее, чем кто-нибудь из вашей команды.   
Шпион пожал плечами. Они оба стояли и курили, не особенно торопясь. Издалека доносились то стрекот очереди минигана, то взрыв, то крики боли.   
\- Я вдруг вспомнил, – произнёс Шпион, – что увидеть двойника означает смерть.   
Они оба хохотнули. - Неудивительно, что мы умираем каждый день, не так ли, мой друг?   
\- Скажем, суеверие стало реальностью. Нечасто такое случается.  
 - Значит, – первым после короткого молчания заговорил враг, – ты вчера славно повеселился с нашим Доктором, если я правильно понял.   
\- Я бы не сказал, что это доставило мне много удовольствия, – повёл плечами Шпион, чуть нахмурившись. – Во-первых, он поступил со мной ещё хуже, а во-вторых, разве я не вижу чужие внутренности ежедневно?   
\- А как же, как же власть над чужим телом, – прищёлкнул пальцами Шпион красных, – как же грань между жизнью и смертью, через которую можно легко отправить другого человека, как же сладость мести?   
\- Год, мой друг. Один год.   
Они оба понимающе покачали головами. - И весь этот год мы друг друга не трогаем, так ведь?   
\- Это солидарное перемирие.   
\- Кстати о перемирии. Не подскажешь ли, друг мой, Администратор видит нас сейчас?   
\- Абсолютно точно, – улыбнулся Шпион. - Значит, ты знаешь, где находится камера, так?    
\- Я не расскажу тебе, где она. Но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что здесь она нас видит, и довольно отчётливо.   
\- Спасибо за информацию, – пробормотал неприятель. – Подумай всё-таки о двойниках, – неожиданно сказал он. – Ведь мы с тобой, я могу поспорить на именной нож, знаем одно и то же, чувствуем одно и то же…   
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
 - Мы копии друг друга, – пожал плечами Шпион красных. – Мы отражения. – Он подошёл ближе. – Разве эти руки, – он едва коснулся пальцами маски Шпиона, – не твои руки? Разве эта шея, – он рваными движениями сильнее распустил узел галстука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, выставляя напоказ ключицы, – не твоя шея? Под моей маской, – в его голосе послышалась усмешка, – не твоё ли будет лицо?   
\- Ты давно спятил, – спокойно ответил Шпион. – А я – нет. Значит, мы не двойники.   
\- Мы можем это выяснить, – тихо ответил ему враг. – На нейтральной территории ночью. – Он шагнул ещё ближе. – Как идея?   
\- Точно спятил, – усмехнулся Шпион, оказавшись носом к носу с собственным… кем? С копией? С отражением? – Я не заинтересован, честно признаюсь.  
 - Ещё бы, – неприятель уронил сигарету на землю и активировал невидимость. – Ведь это, – Шпион почувствовал руки на собственных плечах, – неинтересно? Как с зеркалом, не так ли? Совсем предсказуемо… – он засмеялся. – До встречи, мой друг. Может быть, я поделюсь с тобой табаком.   
\- Спасибо за предложение, – невозмутимо улыбнулся одними губами Шпион. – До свидания.   
Он услышал лёгкие удаляющиеся шаги и вяло ругнулся себе под нос. Сигареты, упавшей ему под ноги, хватило бы ещё на затяжку или две. Он поднял её, стряхнул песок и остатки пепла и почти без брезгливости затянулся. Полностью успокоиться никак не удавалось: мешал собственный слабый запах пота и фантомное ощущение чужих губ на сигарете.

После отбоя Шпион одним из первых шмыгнул в душевые. Вообще-то, он предпочитал мыться после всех остальных, – маска, загадочная личность и всё такое, – но весь предыдущий час он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме ощущения собственной нечистоты, что откровенно раздражало. Его и так пару раз видели (мельком, но всё же) без ткани, скрывающей черты его лица, но он надеялся, что быстро вымоется и улизнёт в свою комнату прежде остальных. Он торопливо разделся, запихнул одежду в шкафчик, не желая её даже складывать, – ведь всё равно она отправится в стирку или помойной ведро, – положил смену одежды на верхнюю полку, схватил полотенце, мыло и выбрал самую дальнюю от двери кабинку. Он успел зайти в неё и включить воду, и тут дверь распахнулась. Ввалился Разведчик, раскрасневшийся, от души извалявшийся в пыли и выкупавшийся в крови. Иначе как можно было объяснить его совершенно дикий вид и широкую ухмылку?   
\- Старик, ну ты резкий, – крикнул он, – не терпится заскрипеть от чистоты, Белоснежка?   
Шпион думал не отвечать, но у него вырвалось:   
\- Уж точно не Бастинда, растаявшая от воды.   
Разведчик хохотнул и открутил краны на полную.   
\- Поймал тебя на слове, Бонд.   
Теперь Шпион точно решил не отвечать. Он быстро намылился и второй раз промывал волосы, когда Разведчик окликнул его:  
 - Эй, в маске моешься?   
\- Конечно же, мой юный друг, – отозвался Шпион. Он усмехнулся про себя, ополоснулся и вытерся. Обернув полотенцем бёдра, он быстро прошёл к шкафчикам. Из кабинки Разведчика валил густой пар. Натянув плавки, маску, брюки и рубашку (всё именно в такой последовательности), он увидел, как тот вышел из душевых. Разведчик сказал, придерживая полотенце и смотря куда-то в сторону:   
\- Я, того, сказать хотел… Спасибо.   
\- За что? – В раздевалку зашли Демо и Медик, и Разведчик перешёл едва ли не на шёпот:   
\- За сигареты.   
\- Опоздал с благодарностями. А знаешь ли, – тихо спросил у него Шпион, – что Инженер и Медик не одобряют твоего нового хобби?   
\- Я не девчонка, от никотина не сморщусь. Брось, – протянул Разведчик, разглядывая себя в зеркале, – ничего не будет. К тому же, они, типа, реально расслабляют.    
Шпион удивлённо поднял брови:   
\- А что, тебе нужно расслабляться с помощью внешних стимуляторов?   
\- Чего?  
 - С чего бы ты так напрягался?   
\- Не твоё дело, – высокомерно заявил Разведчик, всё ещё пялясь на своё отражение. – О, чёрт, – он провёл пальцами по своему прессу, – ну не красавец ли? Ну-ка, ну-ка, – он посмотрел на Шпиона. – Подними-ка рубашку, хамелеон.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Ну подними, а?  
 Медик отчего-то громко фыркнул, сочувственно посмотрел на Шпиона и пошёл в душ.   
\- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно.   
\- О господи Иисусе, трудно, что ли? Что ломаешься, как девка? – закатил глаза Разведчик.  
 Шпион, фыркнув, расстегнул ремень и вынул рубашку из брюк.  
 - Расстегни.   
Аккуратно, пуговица за пуговицей, Шпион расстегнул рубашку до груди и поднял её. Разведчик посмотрел на его живот, потом на свой в зеркале, потом – на живот отражения Шпиона, потом отвернулся. Шпион ухмыльнулся.   
\- Что такое?  
 - Ничего, – неохотно отозвался Разведчик.   
Демо, проходя мимо, хлопнул его по плечу и расхохотался.   
\- Завидно, что всего четыре кубика? Попробуй больше упражняться, паренёк.   
\- Кто сказал, что мне завидно? – огрызнулся тот, не понимая, что сам себя выдал. – Зато у меня нет ни капли жира! И… и шрамов тоже нет!   
\- И ТЫ ГОРДИШЬСЯ ЭТИМ, РЯДОВОЙ? – прогремел Солдат, снимая рубашку и расстёгивая ремень. – ГОРДИШЬСЯ, ЧТО ПОХОЖ НА ЭТИХ БЕЗВОЛОСЫХ ТОЩИХ ГЛАДКОКОЖИХ ПОЛУБАБ? И ТЫ ЕЩЁ ВОПИШЬ ЧТО-ТО ТАМ ПРО СОБСТВЕННУЮ ПОБЕДУ НА ПОЛЕ БОЯ! У МЕНЯ НА ТЕЛЕ СОРОК ВОСЕМЬ БОЛЬШИХ И МАЛЕНЬКИХ ШРАМОВ, СТОЛЬКО ЖЕ, СКОЛЬКО ШТАТОВ В АМЕРИКЕ*, И Я НЕ БОЮСЬ ИСПОРТИТЬ СОБСТВЕННУЮ КОЖУ НОВЫМИ! ВОТ ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ БЫТЬ МУЖЧИНОЙ! ДА ИЗ МОЕЙ КОЖИ НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ И ПАРЫ ОТЛИЧНЫХ АМЕРИКАНСКИХ САПОГ!   
Где-то на этом моменте Шпион, посмеиваясь про себя, выскользнул из раздевалки и отправился в комнату, чтобы отпраздновать победу тишиной и крепким сном.

«Угадайте, кто сегодня не выспится снова», – с мрачным настроением, ужасно желая убить кого-нибудь, Шпион сжал большим и указательным пальцами переносицу и поморщился. Опять Разведчику не спалось. В его комнате что-то грохнуло, потом взвизгнуло, потом он просто начал топать туда-сюда, потом он, видно, во что-то врезался и выматерился. Он, наверное, перебудил уже всю базу, но почему тогда никто ещё не утихомирил его?   
Намереваясь встать и сказать беспокойному парню, чтобы шёл отсюда и бегал вокруг базы сколько угодно, Шпион с неохотой высунул ногу из-под одеяла. Но его планы были, к счастью, нарушены, потому что где-то рядом скрипнула дверь, и до Шпиона донёсся ужасно взвинченный шёпот Инженера:   
\- А ну-ка марш отсюда, глупая ты башка, не спится? Иди и наверни пятьсот кругов вокруг базы, только не смей больше шляться по коридорам ночью, как хреново привидение!   
\- Старик, да я что могу сделать-то? – тихонько заныл Разведчик. – Я заебался уже не спать, честное слово, но я не могу! Ай, не трогай моё ухо!  
 Инженер громко вздохнул и потащил (судя по шагам Разведчика) юнца куда-то к выходу. Шпион упал обратно лицом в подушку и скрипнул зубами. Если кто-нибудь не пристрелит Разведчика следующей ночью, то он сделает это сам. Исключительно ради удовольствия.

Хэви сидел рядом с Медиком, уминал сэндвич за сэндвичем, но не спускал глаз с товарища. Немец угрюмо уставился на собственный завтрак, очевидно, приготовленный Хэви, что было весьма своеобразным проявлением заботы со стороны русского. Так они и сидели вместе. Когда Медик с трудом закончил второй огромный бутерброд и отодвинул тарелку, Хэви налил ему чаю.   
\- Поговори с мальчиком, – сказал он. – Он нехорошо себя чувствует. Иначе хуже будет для команды. Он ведь у нас мал, как блоха, да удал.  
 - Я попробую, – согласился Медик. – Хотя я даже не знаю, в чём может быть причина расстройства.   
\- Может, он мало устаёт, – задумчиво пожал плечами Хэви и отправил в рот оливку. – Знаешь, если сильно-сильно устать, то заснёшь, едва плюхнешься на кровать.   
\- Слишком энергичен, это правда…   
\- Может, стоит отобрать у него эту дрянь? – булькнул Демо. – Ты всё жалуешься на меня, брат, за то, что я пью, но клянусь, из-за этого «Бонка» можно облысеть и убить все внутренние органы, вместе взятые! А вы говорите, печень…   
\- Возможно, – сказал вездесущий Шпион, допивая кофе, – но попробуй отними у него эту сахарную отраву. Он порвёт на клочки за банку.   
\- Окружить, связать и придушить, а пока очухивается – стащить все запасы и вылить в канализацию, – воодушевлённо махнул бутылкой Демо, проливая виски себе на штаны.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы в этой пустыне погибли остатки жизни? – ужаснулся Медик. – Не сливать ни в коем случае!   
\- Но если оставить, то прячь сколько угодно, он с битой по головам пройдёт, – Демо потянулся. Похоже, он серьёзно втянулся в поиски решения проблемы.   
\- А вообще, конечно, можно поговорить, – как бы ненароком проронил Шпион. – Хотя, я только что подумал, это будет бесполезно.  
 - Именно, – почесал подбородок Хэви. Сейчас, пока сирены ещё не протрубили на всю округу, огромный русский выглядел вполне мирно. И абсолютно нормально. – Ты Шпион. Ты самый наблюдательный. Ты можешь понаблюдать за мальчиком и поговорить.   
\- Я? – Шпион аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и повернулся к Хэви. – Шутите, месье.   
\- Нет, – Хэви покачал головой. – Ты умеешь наблюдать. Ты умеешь анализировать. Ты можешь выяснить причину.  
\- Вообще-то, русский прав, – Демо покосился на Хэви. – Работа Шпиона – шпионить.   
\- Друзья, – вежливо начал Шпион, подняв обе ладони перед собой. – Не сочтите за грубость, но мне не льстит шпионить за нашим маленьким Разведчиком. Если начистоту, то мне нет до него дела. У меня есть определённый стиль жизни, и шпионаж за детьми в него не вписывается.   
\- Я тоже против, – холодно сказал Медик. – Лучше я всё-таки приглашу его на консультацию в свой кабинет.   
Демо при этих словах заметно вздрогнул.   
\- Дерзайте, доктор, – улыбнулся Шпион. Он встал, сполоснул чашку и натянул перчатки.  Это надо же было так неудачно выбрать время, чтобы уйти из кухни.   
Только он шагнул через порог, как слева послышались сердитые крики, и в него врезался Разведчик. Сбил его с ног, уронил на пол и сам упал на него. Для Шпиона это было бы ничего, кабы он не треснулся так сильно затылком о спинку чьего-то стула, а затем о кафель. В голове больно дёрнулось, внутри черепа запульсировало, из носа брызнула кровь.   
\- Ёб твою мать! – ругнулся Шпион и оттолкнул от себя Разведчика. – Дерьмо, – он осмотрел пиджак и рубашку, уже закапанные кровью. Разведчик встал, отряхнулся и сердито смотрел на Шпиона. Влетевший вслед за ним Инженер остановился в дверях и, мгновенно сориентировавшись, влепил Разведчику затрещину. Тот взвыл и зашипел на техасца.   
\- Рот бы тебе промыть с мылом, мальчишка! – рыкнул Инженер.  
\- Иди в жопу, – как-то обиженно вырвалось у Разведчика. – И я тебе такой же мальчишка, как ты мне – отец, понял?  
 - Эй-эй-эй, чего творится-то? – поинтересовался Демо, выглядя довольно равнодушно. – Что за бабьи склоки?   
Разведчик показал ему средний палец, потом, подумав, повторил жест для Инженера, развернулся и слинял. Шпион молча встал, пошатываясь, проигнорировал взгляды товарищей и машинально поправил галстук. Судя по часам, у него ещё было минуты четыре.   
\- Я пойду переоденусь, – спокойно сказал он, хотя перед глазами у него всё плыло. – И я предупреждал тебя, – он посмотрел на пятно, казавшееся ему раздосадованным Инженером, – что это плохая идея. Настаиваете, чтобы я поговорил? Раз уж вы, – он решил не говорить слово «идиоты», и оно повисло в воздухе, – не можете нормально поговорить с товарищем, то я, если случай подвернётся, так и быть, проведу ему сеанс психотерапии. – Он слизнул каплю крови с верхней губы и про себя чертыхнулся на слабые сосуды в носу.   
\- Он копался в моём гараже! Без разрешения! - возмущённо рыкнул Инженер. - Я предупреждал!  
\- Давайте лучше заглянем сперва ко мне, герр Шпион, – Медик бросил взгляд на Хэви, встал и пошёл к выходу. Остальные не двигались. – Скорее всего, вы заработали трещину в черепной кости, судя по тому, как вы упали. У вас из правого глаза кровь течёт.   
\- Там что, тоже сосуды лопнули? – раздражённо спросил Шпион. Медик кивнул, и Шпиону ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сдаться. «Ещё раунд не начался, а уже весь в крови», – хмыкнул он про себя, поправляя съехавшую маску, заметив, что она сзади мокрая.

Шахтёрская деревушка, плотно зажатая между базами Красных и Синих, вот уже лет сто была селением-призраком. Никому и в голову не пришло бы оживлять мёртвые улицы и полуобвалившиеся шахты, погребённые под саваном безупречно голубого неба, и древесина бы сгнила, а камень обветшал, если бы «Зефениа Манн и Ко.» не пришло в голову расширить газопроводную сеть на восток от главного завода. Часть труб проложили прямо через горы, находившиеся к югу от ещё одной базы, а дальше трубопровод проходил аккурат через деревушку. Никто не ожидал увидеть здесь городок, не отмеченный на карте. Братья Манн приехали самолично, осмотрели его и, разумеется, начали делить. Делёж вылился в строительство фортов с противоположных сторон базы, и с тех пор пустыня ежедневно окроплялась кровью и порохом. Шпион бы не пожелал своему врагу такого возвращения к жизни. В пустующих домах мигала разноцветными огоньками техника. То были пережитки полигона, который здесь начали строить в самом начале самого первого дня. Сперва здесь планировалось сделать главный склад для нового завода. Уже на второй день план был согласован и утверждён, а утром третьего вспыхнула ссора по поводу одного из амбаров. Технику не увезли, но и склад не построили. Инженер, как только их команда прибыла на базу, проверил все компьютеры и пульты управления, пожал плечами и сказал: «В вечном холостом режиме». Зачем – никто не знал и даже не пытался разузнать.  
Несмотря на это обстоятельство, которое – Шпион точно это знал – должно было давным-давно его растревожить, это был самый обычный городок с самой типичной историей для города-призрака. Здесь было просто-напросто скучно. Ужасно далеко от прочих баз и в пяти часах езды от горного курорта. Именно поэтому увольнительную брали не каждую неделю: пять часов езды на тракторе Инженера, развалюхе Демо или фургоне Снайпера (который согласился лишь раз или два выехать куда-то) по пустыне были испытанием для нервов.  Шпион помнил здесь всё. Все ходы, коридоры, входы и выходы, комнаты, амбары, мостики и лестницы. Все помнили. Трудно было не запомнить, проходя по одним и тем же маршрутам или прячась по одним и тем же углам каждый час.  Спустя полтора года Дастбоул казался привычным, как растасканные туфли или пиджак с протёртыми локтями. Но если в конце первого года хотелось перевестись хотя бы на север, то сейчас Шпион чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Он уже подавал Администратору рапорт о переводе, но его проигнорировали. А в то же время хотелось какого-то действия, глотка свежего воздуха, по крайней мере, менее пыльного, чем здесь. Когда он подал рапорт во второй раз, Администратор сказала ему скучающим голосом, суя какие-то бумаги Мисс Поулинг:   
\- Ничего не выйдет. Штаб говорит, что двадцать месяцев – минимальный срок службы на одной базе. Попробуй позже. Руку на рапортах ты уже набил, может, и получится уговорить.   
Шпион только зубами скрипнул и вышел из её офиса. В последнее время его одолевало странное ощущение, не мигрень и не обморок, но постоянный шум в голове, теснивший всё остальное. Думать было трудно, а особенно на жаре. Мыслей оставалось не так чтобы много: новости доходили с опозданием, радио ловило по настроению, по телевидению крутили что-то мозгопромывающее. Всё, что оставалось, – это считать дни да отходить на шаг от противника, чтобы не брызнуло кровью на костюм. И прятаться, и наступать, и считать в уме секунды, и снова вздрагивать от прилива адреналина, и не придавать особого значения никаким предчувствиям, кроме тех, что спасают жизнь от очереди турели.

Он смотрел на ранее стянутый у Демо журнал, но идея погонять шкурку в одиночестве как-то уже поблёкла и наскучила. В конце концов, в городке можно будет без труда найти какую-нибудь приятную девушку, которая после танца, бокала вина и непринуждённого флирта примет его предложение познакомиться поближе… Шпион поднял глаза к потолку, выдохнул дым и зажмурился. В его тридцать с лишним воздержание давалось без особого труда, но это не значило, что ему совсем не хотелось секса. Временами – очень даже.   
В дверь постучали, и теперь идея с журналом точно отпадала; Шпион сунул его в прикроватную тумбочку и подошёл к двери. Когда он увидел Разведчика в глазок, он смутно почувствовал, что переживает дежа вю.   
Он открыл дверь. Разведчик стоял, заматывая бинтом левую руку. Вид у него был угрюмый.   
\- Я пришёл, э-э-э... бля, я пришёл извиниться, – сказал он. – Ты только не думай, я сам, а не потому, что Инженер сказал.   
Шпион подумал, что можно просто подождать извинения и закрыть дверь, но вспомнил, что он пообещал утром.  
 - Проходи, – произнёс он, чуть улыбаясь. Когда Разведчик зашёл, Шпион выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не видел – по какой-то дурацкой привычке.  
 Он указал парню на кресло, сам взял стул и сел напротив него. Сигарета тлела в его губах. Разведчик нервно хрустнул пальцами.  
 - Извини, что я утром тебя сбил, – сказал он, глядя куда угодно, но не на Шпиона. – То есть, это было забавно, – он ухмыльнулся, но тут же осёкся, поняв, видимо, что сказал что-то не то, – то есть, извини.    
Шпион придвинулся ближе, дотянулся указательным пальцем до подбородка Разведчика и повернул его лицо к себе. Тот напрягся.   
\- Смотри в лицо, когда извиняешься, иначе извинение выглядит неискренним, – сказал Шпион. – И тем более не прячь глаза.   
Разведчик кивнул. Шпион затянулся и выпустил длинную струйку дыма. Она медленно всплыла к потолку и растеклась по штукатурке.   
\- Но, как я могу заметить, проявляешь больше такта, чем в прошлый раз, – небрежно бросил Шпион, следя за движениями Разведчика.   
\- У меня теперь в комнате тоже воняет, – пожал плечами парень.   
\- Можно проветривать комнату, знаешь ли.   
\- Всё равно запах остаётся.  
 Шпион кивнул на пачку сигарет, лежавшую на тумбочке. Разведчик, поколебавшись, вытащил сигарету и зажёг её. Курил он как-то воровато, резкими движениями.  
 - Как вышло, что в тёмных кварталах Бронкса тебя не научили курить? – насмешливо спросил Шпион.  Разведчик в ответ махнул рукой и сказал:   
\- Курили шлюхи. Парни больше пили и кололись.   
\- И ты?   
\- Бывало, – Разведчик отвернулся. – В семье было мало денег, и я не хотел таскать у мамы. Она бы расстроилась. Ей никогда не нравилось, когда кто-то из нас при ней пил, а уж когда она увидела Стива со шприцом… – Он фыркнул.   
\- Забавно, – Шпион забросил ногу на ногу. – Насколько я осведомлён, там деньги добывают кражей.   
\- Я пробовал, – словно защищаясь, сказал Разведчик. – Была одна банда, меня приняли, мы рисовали граффити и крали по-мелкому, но я один никогда не тырил.  
 - Но, насколько я знаю, ты убивал.   
\- Эй, откуда ты знаешь? – Разведчик подозрительно глянул на Шпиона. Тот улыбнулся и сказал:  
 - Есть источник.   
Они оба помолчали.   
\- Да, – ответил Разведчик. – Убил братьев Коллинз и одного чёрного из других банд. И ещё пару ребят. И Стэнни-ловкача я тоже убил.  
 - И тебе понравилось?   
\- Что? – Разведчик изумлённо поднял брови.   
\- Тебе понравилось убивать? – повторил Шпион, глядя прямо ему в глаза. – В пятнадцать лет? Ты ведь тогда забил битой до смерти одного из игроков чужой команды, если я не ошибаюсь?   
Разведчик пожал плечами.   
\- Все, кого я убил, были козлами, а чёрный угрожал достать одного из моих старших, так что я точно не пожалел.   
Они снова помолчали.   
\- Вообще говоря, – начал Шпион, – я хотел с тобой поговорить.  
 - О чём? – Разведчик сидел, сгорбившись, поставив локти на разведённые колени и сцепив пальцы. Шпион, напротив, чтобы казаться более доверительным, поставил ноги на пол и расслабленно откинулся на спинку.    
\- О твоём режиме сна.   
\- А, об этом, – Разведчик бросил окурок в пепельницу. – Я не очень хочу об этом языком трепать.   
\- Придётся, – мягко сказал Шпион. – Расскажи-ка, почему тебе не спится?   
\- Стари-ик, – протянул Разведчик, – хрен знает. Я просто не могу уснуть. Понятно?   
\- Понятно, – спокойно ответил Шпион. – Впрочем, есть одно «но». Ты недоговариваешь.   
\- Да с чего ты взял? Я реально не знаю, почему.   
\- Просто так ничего не происходит. Ты не мог внезапно в одну ночь потерять нормальный сон.  
 - Вообще-то, так и случилось. Доволен? – Разведчик сверлил Шпиона взглядом, явно изнывая от желания смыться от Шпиона и от этого разговора.   
\- Как ты можешь догадаться, не особо. – Шпион встал и распахнул окно. Сразу дохнуло вечерней свежестью. – Ты очень мешаешь всем нам получить отдых после рабочего дня.   
\- А что мне делать-то?   
\- Ну, например. Мы все выматываемся после сражения так, что вечером остаётся только рухнуть на кровать. А ты всю ночь бодрствуешь. Улавливаешь мысль?   
\- Ээ, какую? – растерянно спросил Разведчик.   
\- У тебя остаётся много лишней энергии, – снисходительно ответил Шпион. – Я могу с долей уверенности сказать, что это – вина энергетика, который ты хлещешь.   
\- Мой «Бонк»? - Да.  
 - Не-е, старик, – возмутился Разведчик. – Я его и раньше пил.   
\- Возможно, ты пристрастился к кофеину. – Шпион задумчиво посмотрел куда-то выше головы Разведчика. – Надо бы спросить у Медика.   
\- Но ведь получится, что я тоже раз – и пристрастился, – нахмурившись, сказал Разведчик.   
\- Ну да, – хмыкнул Шпион. – Может, стресс? Тебе приходили какие-нибудь известия из дома? Что-нибудь случилось?   
\- Всё у меня в порядке. Хватит копаться в моей личной жизни.   
\- Но ведь я шпион, этим я одно время зарабатывал на жизнь, – ухмыльнулся Шпион. – Правда, я копался в личной жизни политиков, не подростков с улиц.  
 - Да что с вами всеми, а? Заколебали уже! Я давно уже не подросток, а вы всё со мной, как с мелким?   
\- Ты играешь в бейсбол, официально нигде не работал, кроме как курьером, и то – несколько недель, не женат ни разу. До сих пор не умел курить, – загибая пальцы, сказал Шпион, зная, что это разозлит Разведчика. – Едва окончил восемь классов, не поступил в колледж. Нет даже намёка на бороду или усы, совершенно гладкая кожа.   
\- Иди в жопу.   
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз. Ты младше нас всех. Ты можешь быть нам товарищем, но ты не можешь быть нам ровней, понимаешь?  
 Разведчик молчал довольно долго, глядя в глаза Шпиону. Когда гляделки ему надоели, он устало вздохнул и сказал:   
\- Старик, я не знаю. Я тупо не могу сидеть у себя в комнате до утра. И спать тоже не могу.   
\- Бегай вечером до изнеможения.  
 - Я пробовал. - Подожди, а проблема в том, что ты не можешь уснуть, или в том, что ты не можешь уснуть снова? – внезапно спросил Шпион. Разведчик не ответил, просто встал, сунул руки в карманы и начал ходить по комнате.  Выражение лица Шпиона смягчилось.  
– Что-то снится?   
\- Да, – с вызовом заявил Разведчик. – Бинго. Угадал, мне снятся кошмары. Я всё равно их не помню.   
\- Настолько ужасные, что не можешь заснуть снова?  
 - Да, ёб твою. Ты чего у нас теперь, психотерапевт? Помимо стиляги и пидора?   
\- Скажи-ка, – озарило Шпиона, – а не ты стащил с кухни банку со снотворным?   
Разведчик открыл рот, потом снова закрыл его, потом сердито уставился на Шпиона.   
\- Ну какое кому дело? Она там стоит, и никто её не трогает. Всё равно эта херня не помогает.   
\- Потому что это не снотворное, а мятные конфеты, – Шпион улыбнулся. – Медик их специально так прячет, потому что любит.   
Разведчик снова хотел что-то сказать, затем вздохнул и потёр глаза. Под ними пролегали глубокие мешки.  
 - Дерьмо.   
\- У него, впрочем, есть нормальное снотворное, – пожал плечами Шпион. – Ты мог бы попросить его.   
\- Ага. Как девчонка. Все девчонки обожают бегать по докторам.   
\- Неужели не хочется выспаться?  
 - Старик, – устав спорить, сказал Разведчик. – Я не пойду. Это тупо. Я справлюсь сам.  
 Шпион хмыкнул, подошёл к Разведчику и сказал ему:   
\- И ты требуешь не относиться к себе, как к подростку. У тебя проблемы, друг мой, и лучше бы тебе этот факт признать.   
\- Да какое дело, – заныл Разведчик. – Иди ты в жопу, ещё никто не умер от недосыпания.   
\- Кстати об этом, – Шпион повернул лицо Разведчика к свету, несмотря на его попытки отмахнуться. – У тебя подглазники чернее чёрного, а ведь респаун должен их убрать. Ты чувствуешь себя отдохнувшим после респауна?   
\- Нихера, – угрюмо отозвался Разведчик. – Руки убери. Что, к доктору пинком пошлёшь?   
\- Это было бы разумно. – Шпион зажёг ещё одну сигарету, сунул её в рот и сунул руки в карманы. – Но мне, я бы честно признался, всё равно.  
 Разведчик от удивления всплеснул руками, попытался что-то сказать, потом набросился на Шпиона:  
 - Ну и хули тогда все эти расспросы?  
 - Информация – это раз, о тебе беспокоятся другие – это два. – Шпион выдохнул дым в воздух над левым плечом Разведчика. – У меня просто-напросто лучше удалось выяснить, что с тобой.  
 - Шпион, – буркнул себе под нос Разведчик. – Чтоб я ещё раз к тебе приходил просить прощения.   
\- Ну так не попадай в такие ситуации, чтобы нужно было извиняться. Делов-то. – Шпион подошёл к шкафу, достал вешалку с пиджаком и перекинул его через руку. – Свободен, можешь идти. Интервью закончено.   
\- Эй, ты куда?   
\- На задний двор. Я бы, однако, порекомендовал тебе всё-таки заглянуть к Медику.   
С этими словами Шпион положил руку на плечо Разведчика, вывел его из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Была уже полночь. Пустыня выглядела, как обычно ночью: темень, луна, песок, звёзды. Снайпер сидел рядом со Шпионом, и оба, разморенные жаром от костра, чувствовали лень, охватившую их. Неожиданно Снайпер сказал:   
\- Я убивал людей.   
\- Эка невидаль, – фыркнул Шпион.   
\- Нет, – отмахнулся Снайпер. – Ты не понял. Я убивал людей.   
\- Нет, я не понимаю.  
 Они посидели ещё немного.   
\- Я убивал их, когда ещё не думал даже, что могу быть кем-то, кроме охотника, – с паузами объяснил Снайпер, глядя куда-то прямо перед собой, в далёкую пустыню. – Я уходил на охоту, не бывал дома неделями. Не видел людей за это время. Жил в абсолютно диких условиях. И когда я возвращался домой, то первым инстинктом было пристрелить всех этих придурков, чтобы никто не мельтешил перед глазами, – настолько я привыкал к одиночеству. – Снайпер глухо кашлянул. – Меня раздражали их разговоры, их постоянно меняющиеся лица. Как-то раз гулял перед сном, размять ноги, проветрить голову. И убил одну девчонку в подворотне. Вырвал ей все зубы, сделал из них ожерелье, спрятал его хорошенько. Конечно, никто не подумал, что это был я. То есть, почти никто. Я же был одиночкой, других вечно чурался, мало ли что я мог натворить? Но им не поверили. Я был свой чудак, не чужой. Значит, не убийца.   
Шпион слушал не без интереса, но виду не подавал. Его удивляло не то, что Снайпер был маньяком, но то обстоятельство, что он рассказывал свою историю именно ему, Шпиону, лягушатнику, человеку, не имевшего с ним ничего общего, и потом до него дошло: Снайпер рассказывал свою историю тому, кому было наплевать.   
\- Потом я убил мужчину, Статтерсона. Тихо, за городом, бездумно, почти посреди бела дня. Ты подумай, вот стоило бедняжке пойти отлить за складом, а я тут как тут. Не смерть, а хреново прозрение: все там будем, но вот тебе, парень, не повезло, ты туда попадёшь на частном сверхзвуковом самолёте. – Снайпер усмехнулся. – Потом ещё женщину, эту тётушку Лиз. Ух, взбесила она меня. Даже не крикнула от шока, я просто мачете ей в основание шеи аккуратненько вогнал. Кровищи было… я даже не затирал, как раз вернулся тогда с охоты, полная сумка дичи, сказал, прямо у города были эти хреновы волки, подстрелил парочку. Спрятал её хорошенько, тётушку Лиз… – Он замолк, и в уютной тишине Шпиону было всё равно, кто с ним сидел, одиночка, серийный убийца или первобытный охотник.    
\- Я не раскаялся, – продолжал Снайпер. – Я думаю, надо было, но я не чувствовал. Раскаяние. Я чувствовал азарт, это был адреналин, это были не тупые лисы, динго, не потерявшиеся овцы, это были такие же люди. – Он осклабился, его зубы сверкнули в отблесках огня. – Я больной, я знаю. Полный псих. Не могу ничего сделать. Жажда крови, или ещё какая херь, я люблю эту работу. Я чувствую себя умиротворенным, когда я убил чёртову тучу человек, и мне за это платят, и никто ещё и не умер. Просто потрясающе.  
 Шпиону хотелось вставить что-то едкое, вроде «А твои родители знают об этом?», но решил, что это будет чересчур резко. Поэтому он просто сделал в уме пометку про чокнувшихся австралийцев, хмыкнул и затушил сигарету.   
\- Каждому своё. Жаль, конечно, что ты гробишь не себя, как Демо, а других.  
 - Не верю, что тебе жаль. – Снайпер действительно выглядел расслабленным, довольным собой. – С другой стороны, будь на свете Бог или кто ещё там…   
Шпион поморщился.  
 - Мы это проходили. Забудь. Ты просто болен. Можешь навестить Медика, вы поймёте друг друга.   
Они оба расхохотались, и Снайпер сказал:  
 - Не поймём. Ему нужно, чтобы было больно, а мне нужно, чтобы было насовсем. 

Поссорившиеся накануне Инженер и Разведчик друг на друга не обращали внимания, что Шпион находил глупым ребячеством. Однако пять часов в сопровождении угрюмо молчащих товарищей угрожали вконец погубить предвкушение дружеской пьянки. Поэтому Шпион, временно приняв роль дипломата, то и дело заговаривал то с одним, то с другим: Инженера он уговаривал поведать хотя бы ещё одну байку из бурного подросткового возраста, проведённого на родео (и он мог поклясться, что Разведчик слушал даже с большим интересом, чем сам Инженер рассказывал), Разведчика поддразнивал по поводу подружки. В остальное время, то есть когда снова наступало молчание, он курил, периодически стряхивая в окно пепел, перегнувшись через Разведчика, и тот морщился и чего-то бормотал под нос.  Вид из окна не был непривычным, но и приятным Шпион его бы не назвал. Пустыня вселяла в него тревогу. Рыжая выжженная равнина с редкими пятнами кактусов, простиравшаяся до горизонта, над ней – безоблачное, всегда одного и того же оттенка голубое небо с белым кружком солнца. Он уже давно расстегнул серый пиджак и ослабил узел галстука, чтобы ветер хоть немного избавил его от перегрева. По лбу Инженера ползла капля пота, хотя он сам и хвастался, что на его родной ферме было жарче ещё градусов на пять, и он себя прекрасно чувствовал. Разведчик обмахивался кепкой и выглядел вообще неважно. Круги под его глазами только потемнели.  Шпион постоянно поглядывал на часы. Его порядком утомило напряжённое настроение товарищей, но он отлично понимал, что не может с этим ничего поделать.   
Когда они наконец припарковались и урчание пикапа заглохло, Шпион остановил Инженера, положив ему руку на плечо, и развернулся к Разведчику.  
 - Друзья мои, – сказал он спокойно, – если вы продолжите в таком духе, боюсь, мы с вами отсюда уедем только завтра.   
\- Почему? – хмуро спросил Разведчик, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
 - Потому что тебе не доверят вести, а в нетрезвом виде никто из нас не поедет, – Шпион чуть нагнулся и заглянул в лицо Инженеру. – А я бы не хотел останавливаться на ночь в этом захудалом клоповнике, сколь бы ни хороши были здесь девицы и сколь бы дёшево нам не обошёлся алкоголь. Смекаешь, к чему я?   
\- В некотором смысле. – Инженер побарабанил пальцами по рулю. – Боишься блох в матрасе?   
\- Ужасно боюсь. Поэтому давайте мы придём к мирному соглашению и проведём этот вечер в дружеской обстановке, как вам идея?  
 - Только если мне действительно дадут порулить, – ответил Разведчик.   
\- Если Шпион так хочет… – Инженер вздохнул, снял каску и потёр лоб. Он вышел из пикапа, хлопнул дверью и сказал Разведчику: – Сынок, я всё ещё хотел бы тебя выпороть за упрямство, но не буду. Просто пообещай, что если с тобой что-то станется, ты скажешь об этом, а?   
Разведчик возвёл очи горе, спрыгнул с сиденья, подошёл к Инженеру, они стукнулись кулаками и улыбнулись.  
 - Замётано, старик, – сказал Разведчик.

Маленький городок-курорт. Два крошечных отеля на одной улице, два бара, один чуть помпезнее, другой для людей попроще, ряд магазинов, который можно пройти за пять минут. Небольшой парк, за которым ухаживали, но он этому всегда сопротивлялся. Детская площадка, на которой сейчас возился десяток ребятишек. И сотня-другая домиков. Шпион прогулялся немного, не выпуская изо рта незажжённую сигарету и держа руки в карманах. Город был будто игрушечный, идеальное место для отдыха и размеренной жизни. Чуть дальше на севере маячила горная цепь. На северо-западе было озерцо, с берега которого открывался красивый вид на горы, но к нему Шпион не пошёл. Он побродил по книжному магазину, выбрав пару журналов, купил себе два блока сигарет, две новые сорочки, придирчиво осмотрев каждую из них и перемерив попутно ещё несколько, пофлиртовал с хорошенькой продавщицей (замужем и с двухлетним сыном), до того сняв, разумеется, маску в кабинке – не казаться же людям настолько странным?  
 Делать больше было нечего, кроме как посидеть в баре. Инженер наверняка уже навестил магазины автозапчастей и радиоэлектроники. Куда бы мог здесь подеваться Разведчик? На местный стадион, поиграть в бейсбол? «Если да, – подумал Шпион, – то стоит, наверное, заранее вызвать скорую». Хотя он мог и просто шататься по магазинам, или уже сидеть в пивной. В конце концов, приехать в этот городок после весьма напряжённой рабочей недели было всё равно, что в жаркий день принимать тёплую ванну: хорошо, но нисколько не бодрит, а только клонит ко сну. Поэтому, побродив по улицам, посидев в парке, тщательно изучив стойку с журналами в книжном магазине и оказав помощь девушке, которая несла два тяжеленных пакета с продуктами (Джессика, рассталась с парнем пару недель назад, няня в детском саду), он вернулся к бару, в котором они договорились встретиться.   
Он сразу увидел Инженера. Тот сидел у стойки в тёмном закутке и самого Шпиона не заметил. Он натянул маску быстрым, привычным движением, заправил выбившиеся волосы и подошёл к нему.    
\- Наслаждаешься субботним вечером? – спросил Шпион, улыбаясь. Бар был пуст в этот час. Пахло сырым старым деревом, немножко – алкоголем и немножко – людьми. Барменша с усердием протирала высокий фужер. Инженер наблюдал за ней с довольным видом.   
\- Ещё как, брат, ещё как, – он кивнул в сторону барменши. – Эй, леди, – окликнул он её, – принесите-ка мне и моему товарищу по бутылочке «Будвайзера»!   
\- Уже иду, милый мой механик, – певуче отозвалась барменша. Она поставила фужер, обернулась, и только тогда Шпион увидел её полностью. Хорошенькая. – И для тебя – Энни. Что-нибудь к пиву?  
 Шпион и Инженер обменялись взглядами.    
\- Думаю, колбаски, – ответил Инженер и подмигнул ей. Она ловко достала две бутылки из холодильника, открыла их и поставила перед ними.  
– Не видел нашего паренька, нет?   
\- Я думал, он может быть здесь, – пожал плечами Шпион. – Но нет, я его не видел. Может быть, он на местном стадионе.   
\- Много ли найдётся сейчас желающих? – засомневался Инженер.   
\- Стоит поставить вопрос по-другому: кому сейчас жизнь не дорога? – Оба фыркнули. – Хотя, я его понимаю, в некотором смысле. Взять и лишиться самого любимого занятия тяжело. Нечем даже восполнить.   
\- Ему нужна команда, – медленно произнёс Инженер, отхлёбывая пиво. – Я видел, как они играли с Разведчиком красных.   
Шпион поднял брови и достал пачку сигарет.    
\- Кажется, кто-то решил сделать за меня мою работу.  
 - Тебе в принципе плевать на пацана, – усмехнулся Инженер, – должен же кто-то за ним присматривать.   
\- Он уже ясно дал знать, что в этом не нуждается.   
\- О, вреда от этого никому не будет. – Инженер хлебнул ещё и взглядом указал на сигареты. – Можно?  
 - Я сегодня великодушен. Бери хоть всю пачку, – милостиво разрешил Шпион. – Рановато ещё, правда.   
\- Ничего, через полчаса народ подтянется. А там и девчонки.   
\- Я почему-то всегда думал, что у тебя есть жена, – признался Шпион. – Ты выглядишь как семейный человек.   
\- О, у меня была жена, но мы развелись, – махнул рукой Инженер. – Я думаю, тяжело выносить дома мужа, который восемнадцать из двадцати четырёх часов в сутки занят механизмами.  
Шпион удивлённо хмыкнул.   
\- Может быть, может быть. – Он помолчал, затянулся, потом спросил: – Тяжело было?  
 - Да как тут… – Инженер почесал затылок. – Я люблю её до сих пор. Таких девушек, как Лили, одна на миллион, понимаешь? Очаровательная, добрая, любящая. У нас ещё дочка есть, Сэм, она вся в мать. – Инженер стряхнул пепел и задумчиво уставился в стену. – Но я понимаю, что не был папой года или что-нибудь такое. Я люблю свою семью, и я люблю все свои работы, но тут надо быть практичным.   
\- Я, кажется, понимаю. – Шпион представил себе его семью. Хлопотливая жена, милая дочь, и Инженер, оторванный от них, весь в своей изобретательской работе. – Сочувствую.  
 - Я часто навещал их, когда они уехали, но Лили уже нашла себе нового мужа, и, знаешь, – Инженер вздохнул, – кажется, что я им уже не нужен. Дела у них идут хуже, и я пытался помочь деньгами, но моя жена гордая, только алименты принимает.    
Они посидели молча. Пиво кончилось, и они взяли ещё.   
Некоторое время спустя начали скрипеть и хлопать двери, и бар начал наполняться людьми. Двое мужчин в измазанных машинным маслом джинсах и рубашках помахали Инженеру и крикнули, чтобы присоединялся к ним, но Инженер, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.   
\- Что не так? – поинтересовался Шпион.   
\- Когда я пил с ними в последний раз, сильно достали. Придурки.   
Шпион ничего не ответил, оглядывая входящих. Он заметил пару девушек, которые сидели за столиком и явно кого-то ждали, смеясь и шумно болтая. Они поглядывали на него и Инженера, как и все остальные, впрочем. Слухи о том, что здесь бывают наёмники с военной базы, начали ходить с самого начала их службы, когда они ещё были в пути. Сами Синие помалкивали о своей работе, да и народ не казался слишком заинтересованным.   
На четвёртой бутылке пива, когда они обсудили музыку, играющую в баре, любимый вид алкоголя, барменшу Энни, события во Вьетнаме (Инженер, как ни странно, был равнодушен к этой теме), «Одиссею» Кубрика (и сошлись на том, что фильм стоящий) и планы на отпуск («Вернёшься в свою Францию, лягушатник? А я вот поеду в Стэнфорд, навещу учителей, старых пердунов…»), двери в бар хлопнули особенно громко. Разведчик в мгновение ока пересёк весь бар, хлопнулся на стул рядом с ними и перевёл дыхание. Белая футболка у него была вся измазана, у кепки погнут козырёк, бинты истрепались, на щеке виднелся какой-то блестящий розовый след, но в целом он просто лучился изнутри, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.   
\- Чёрт, это было просто охренительно, – воскликнул он, – вы бы видели, вот это да!   
\- Уделал всех на поле, а?  
 - Раскатал в блин, старик! Эх, жаль, Эм со мной не пошла…   
\- У неё, случаем, не розовая помада? – наигранно задумчиво протянул Шпион. Разведчик смотрел на него и всё ещё улыбался.   
\- Завидно, лягушатник?  
 Шпиону не хотелось портить настроение пареньку, поэтому он просто фыркнул, подозвал Энни и заказал ей три виски и бутылку пива. Она глянула на Разведчика, улыбнулась ему, потом задержала взгляд на Инженере и ушла, покачивая бёдрами.  Разведчик присвистнул ей вслед, и Инженер влепил ему подзатыльник. Парень уткнулся в барную стойку носом, и Шпион закатил глаза.  
Время текло неспешно. Пару раз к ним подходили мужчины, угощали или виски, или скотчем, и любопытствовали, а не те ли это, из военных, что в гарнизоне на юге. Шпион молчал, Инженер ухмылялся и говорил, что это секретная информация, а Разведчик терялся. Вообще, после двух бутылок пива и стакана джина на два пальца он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, зато проворно стрелял сигареты. Вскоре он познакомился с какой-то девушкой и, странно улыбаясь, пошёл с ней к столику, где сидела группа молодых людей. Шпион давно заприметил блондинку, сидевшую через четыре барных стула от него, и строила ему глазки. Он показал на неё глазами Инженеру, тот ухмыльнулся и шепнул: «Вперёд». Шпион кивнул и пересел поближе к девушке.   
Она была в красном платье с глубоким вырезом, рядом с ней стояла пепельница. Шпион насчитал восемь окурков. Блондинка улыбнулась ему и сказала:  
 - Мистер Мистерия в нашем городе.   
\- Мне лестно ваше внимание, мадам, – учтиво сказал Шпион, заказал две порции виски с содовой и добавил, – если не возражаете, конечно.   
\- Совсем нет, – девушка продолжала улыбаться, изящно держа сигарету. Она подала ему руку:  
– Белла.   
Шпион улыбнулся ей, поцеловал её запястье и сказал:    
\- Я не могу назвать вам своего имени, но вы можете звать меня Ренар.   
\- Француз… как банально, – протянула Белла, кивнула барменше и отхлебнула из стакана. – Ходят слухи, мистер.  
 - Какие слухи? – Шпион расслаблялся потихоньку в атмосфере этого бара, и он был уверен, что нашёл свою леди на вечер. Она явно была умна, она откровенно с ним флиртовала, и Шпиону было приятно слушать её голос, низкий и вкрадчивый.   
\- Что вы с базы на юге, мистер. Ведёте боевые действия.  
 - Я не собираюсь ни подтверждать, ни опровергать эти слухи, – Шпион чуть наклонил голову, чтобы его могла слышать только Белла, – позвольте мне отвлечься от моих повседневных забот, скрасьте мне вечер.  
 - О, вы одиноки.   
\- Вы тоже сидите одна.  
 - Я здесь на отдыхе, – вздохнула она. – Здесь когда-то жила моя бабушка, и я решила приехать, почтить её память, так сказать.   
\- Напряжённая работа?   
\- Я журналистка для одного известного журнала, – Белла сверкнула глазами и наклонилась ближе к Шпиону, не стесняясь своего декольте. – Ещё фотограф-самоучка. Я собираюсь стать писательницей, но ещё успеется.   
\- Отчего не пробовать сейчас?   
\- Нет вдохновения, наверное. – Она закончила сигарету и сразу же потянулась за второй. – Я тщеславна, знаете ли. Хочется стать второй Симоной де Бовуар.  
 - Для этого вам стоит познакомиться с Жан-Полем, мадам. И посетить Францию, конечно же.   
\- Вы так считаете?   
\- Всенепременно.  
Они поговорили ещё часок. Белла была эрудированна, и одно удовольствие было обмениваться с ней шутками по поводу феминистского движения. Она с иронией относилась к его загадочной личности; Шпион не оставался в долгу и постоянно спрашивал, не жертва ли она невроза, раз так много дымит. И только он собирался предложить ей знакомство в более интимной обстановке, как она посмотрела на часы и сказала ему: - Боюсь, мне пора возвращаться к себе, Ренар.  
 - Но ещё только полночь, – мягко уговаривал её Шпион, – ну хоть ещё полчаса.   
Но она посмеивалась и отнекивалась, отстранилась, когда Шпион попытался её поцеловать, и сама поцеловала его.    
\- Мне очень жаль, мне действительно пора, – сказала она и взяла сумочку.  
 - Как скоро вы уезжаете? – спросил её Шпион, схватив за руку и сжав её пальцы.  
 - Через неделю, – ответила она. – Мне ужасно жаль, но я ухожу.  
 - Пообещайте мне, что мы встретимся.   
Она покачала головой и исчезла. Шпион остался один. Он допил виски, увидел, что Инженер исчез (барменша тоже, поэтому не было сомнений, где они), зато Разведчик ещё сидел в баре, но не в компании, как раньше, а один. У него было задумчивое, серьёзное выражение лица; он курил редкими затяжками. Шпион подумал-подумал и подсел к товарищу. - Не удалось подцепить девчонку? – спросил он. Разведчик угрюмо посмотрел на него и ответил: - Что-то вроде того. - Смотри, – Шпион показал на тройку девушек в ковбойских шляпах через пару столиков от них, – если хочешь, можем познакомиться.   
\- Как только тебя не пугаются, – пробурчал себе под нос парень, – с этой твоей маской, при полном параде… Шпион пожал плечами и едва улыбнулся. - Это называется шарм, – и он добавил, подражая выговору Инженера: – Сынок.  
 Они посидели ещё немного. Окружающее смазывалось, сливалось в восприятии Шпиона, теряло чёткие очертания. Он чувствовал, что его острота зрения притупляется. Он поглядел на Разведчика, взъерошенного и начинавшего клевать носом, сжавшегося внутренне, и сказал ему:  
 - Дождёмся Инженера и снимем тут комнаты. Никто из нас сейчас на базу не поедет.  
 - Тебе же не нравится здесь ночевать, – нахмурившись, начал Разведчик, но Шпион прервал его:   
\- Ты слышал меня? Мы все пьяны.  
 - Я всё равно не смогу заснуть, – хрипло шепнул Разведчик.  
 - Кто знает? Может, ты сейчас напьёшься и рухнешь замертво.  - В конце концов, Шпион считал себя человеком чутким и тактичным.   
\- Не очень хорошая идея, наверное.  
 - Будешь спорить или закажем ещё чего-нибудь?  
 - Давай… давай ещё виски, – после паузы решился Разведчик. – Или водки. Я не пил водки в Бостоне.   
Шпион показал глазами на девушек и раздавил сигарету в пепельнице.  
 - Не, я не в настроении, – поморщившись, сказал Разведчик. Шпион удивлённо хмыкнул и подумал, что для парня в его возрасте это странно; потом он подумал (мысли ворочались в голове медленно), что можно споить товарища, отправить его спать, а потом самому подкатить к девушкам. Может, повезёт с двумя одновременно. Он заказал бутылку водки и закуску у бармена, сменившего Энни, подмигнул какой-то засмотревшейся на него даме и поднял стопку:   
\- Как тебе такой тост: «За тех, кого мы оставили дома»?   
\- Ээээ, – Разведчик моргнул и пожал плечами, – а не чересчур?  
 - Что, слишком возвышенно? – усмехнулся Шпион.   
\- Слишком по-стариковски, без обид. - Хочешь пить просто так?   
\- А мне не за что, – и Разведчик хлопнул всю стопку разом, вздрогнул и украдкой утёр выступившие слёзы.  Шпион последовал его примеру. Пили они молча.   
Удивительное дело, но Разведчик стремительно опьянел. Он уронил голову на скрещенные руки, что-то мычал и улыбался девушкам: те хихикали, но не подходили, посылая воздушные поцелуи с расстояния. Шпион, которому было хорошо и хмельно, припомнил, что они здесь сидят давно и всё ещё пьют. Но ему это не было интересно. Он оценил состояние Разведчика и решил волочь его наверх за шкирку, но тот вдруг нахмурился, схватил Шпиона цепко за руку и спросил:   
\- Ты хотел знать, что мне такого снится? – на самом деле, речь его была не то что бы совсем разборчива, но Шпион понял его и заплетающимся языком ответил:   
\- Это была подначка, мелкий.  
 - Ага, ну, в жопу, короче, – Разведчик уронил стопку, и та покатилась по столу, но Шпион её подхватил и поставил обратно. – Мне снится, что я умираю. Сейчас скажешь что-нибудь умное, типа, мы и так каждый день коньки отбрасываем – пошёл нахуй, – он понизил тон, отчего расслышать его теперь было ещё труднее. – Когда мы умираем, мы ведь не помним, да? А я переживаю каждый раз заново, как горю, или как кишки лопаются, всё это дерьмо. А того хуже, – перебил он собравшегося сказать что-то Шпиона, – что мне ещё снится всякая хрень, которую я не делал, но кажется, что делал. Типа как мы каждый день сражаемся, но я так ещё не сражался. Или разговоры, которых не было. Всякое.   
После паузы он снова уронил голову на стол и протянул:   
\- Забудь, короче. Не знаю. Надо дожить.   
\- Попроси. У Медика. Снотворное, – чеканя каждое слово (чтобы Разведчик понял, и чтобы самому проще было следить за словами), сказал Шпион. – Ты барахтаешься в куче дерьма, но пытаешься казаться крутым. Не получится.  
 Он собирался добавить про Штаб и возможные сбои в системе респауна. Он хотел, может быть, утешить парня. Он увидел, как спускается Инженер, улыбаясь Энни, шедшей вместе с ним. Он чмокнул её в губы, и та куда-то ушла, Шпион не увидел, куда. Он жестом попросил подойти Инженера, кивнул ему на Разведчика и сказал:  
 - Остаёмся здесь на ночь.   
\- Тогда я зря отпустил Энни, – в улыбке Инженера было что-то ужасно довольное. – Оттащить пацана?  
 - Да, помоги мне. Он вроде засыпает.    
\- Сейчас вернусь, – и Инженер пошёл договариваться насчёт комнат. Шпион, облегчённо вздохнув, встал, сохраняя, как ни странно, чёткость шага, подошёл к девушкам и, нагнувшись к ним, спросил:  
 - Как насчёт провести вместе эту безлунную ночь, миледи?

Воскресный вечер был пуст и свободен. Он с глухим удовлетворением вспоминал ночь, проведённую сразу с двумя хорошенькими, мертвецки пьяными куколками, курил, читал заказанный им давно, но ещё ни разу не открытый томик де Бовуар. Поболтался с парнями на заднем дворе, оставил Снайпера завистливо молчать, стащил у Демо бутылку самогона, которой тот опрометчиво решил поделиться. Потом он вернулся в свою комнату, заперся, включил лампу и начал писать письма.   
Одно – другу и коллеге отца, оказавшемуся более хитрым и проворным, чем сам отец. Через него Шпион иногда доставал какую-то информацию, но ни разу не выражал никаких сомнений по поводу Штаба и корпорации «RED». Он не сомневался, что почту читают, хотя и не знал, что с ней делают дальше – подделывают, подчищая всё ненужное, или переписывают заново. Он шифровал послания, но знал, что его шифр было не так уж и трудно разгадать.  
 Другое – для Люсьенны, которой он обязался писать каждый месяц и каждый месяц садился за письмо, терзаясь внутренне. Что можно было бы ей сказать? О чём беседовать? Лет пять назад они были любовниками, это правда, и с тех пор Шпион не перестал её уважать и ей восхищаться, но общение иссякало. Чёрт возьми, да они за эти пять лет виделись дважды, по старой памяти и когда она выходила замуж за какого-то обывателя, не связанного по рукам и ногам необходимостью держать всё в тайне и как можно дальше от посторонних глаз.  
Виктору он быстро написал, как обстоят дела, как он потихоньку устаёт, упомянул и Беллу, ни на какую информацию особо не надеясь, осведомился о здоровье его жены и дочери, сдержанно выразил свои опасения по поводу политики Советского Союза, пожелал как можно скорее получить ответ и на том закончил. А вот с письмом Люсьенн дело не вязалось. Первые предложения, вежливые приветствия, словно слетели с его ручки сами собой, усевшись на тонкие провода прямых линий. Потом он курил, потом он открыл Рембо на первой попавшейся странице и прочитал от силы стихотворения три, после – придирчиво осмотрел пиджак и маску, затем он просто ходил по комнате, и в голове было пусто. С ней не поговорить было о политике. Её интерес к кинематографу не вызывал у него отклика. Её муж интересовал Шпиона меньше всего. Мысленно вернувшись назад во времени, он вспомнил её лицо с крупными, красивыми чертами, изящные руки, талию, которая так подходила к его рукам и которой она, быть может, лишилась после родов. Вернулся в воскресный вечер… и обнаружил, что в его дверь стучат.   
Это опять был Разведчик.   
\- Что за напасть, – вздохнул Шпион. – Не сидится у телевизора?  
 - Ты пишешь чего-то? – не обращая на него внимания, спросил Разведчик и вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть лучше.   
\- Да. И, честно говоря, ты не совсем вовремя.  
 Разведчик помялся на пороге, потом расправил плечи, бесцеремонно прошёл мимо Шпиона и сел на его кровать, подчёркнуто отвернувшись от письменного стола. Шпион только фыркнул.   
\- Я тебе что-то рассказал, да? – спросил Разведчик, открыто смотря ему в глаза. – Я плохо помню.   
\- Ты был пьян, – Шпион пожал плечами и прикрыл дверь. – Конечно, не помнишь. Да, ты жаловался.   
\- Я рассказал, что мне снится?   
\- Да. Не кажутся мне твои сны странными, мой юный друг. Я бы сказал, – Шпион поставил стул перед Разведчиком и уселся на него верхом, – это переутомление.   
Желание выставить парня за дверь уже не казалось таким сильным. Шпион проклял студенческие годы, когда ему нравилось покровительствовать, и себя – за то, что покровительствовал сейчас.   
Разведчик подался вперёд и как-то робко спросил:    
\- Я схожу с ума?   
Только теперь Шпион увидел страх в глазах мальчика, глодавший его изнутри, – страх, похожий на его собственный; страх, порождённый инстинктом выживания, не имевший места здесь, в одном мире с респаунами, и потому грызший тогда, когда мог отыграться, – ночью, или вне базы, или в выходные. Словно вся жизнь теперь зависела от респауна. Словно, вернись он в реальный мир, он тут же умрёт, и машины не оживят его тело.   
\- Эй, – услышал он со стороны свой собственный голос, – не тревожься. Я могу сходить с тобой к Медику.  
 - Чтобы он подумал, что я слабак? – ощетинился Разведчик.  
 - Чтобы ты прекратил ныть и донимать остальных, – отрезал Шпион. – Давай, вставай. Завтра на работу.   
И, проводив его до медкабинета, Шпиону самому стало как-то спокойнее. Он курил и привычно подслушивал чужой разговор. Медик явно чувствовал себя неловко из-за конфет в банке из-под снотворного, и потому особенно строго отчитывал Разведчика за что ни попадя. За то, что берёт чужие вещи. За то, что мешал спать. За то, что всякий раз убегает от Медика, когда тот пытается его лечить. За то, что не мог сам разобраться со своими проблемами. В конце концов Разведчик, за весь разговор вставив лишь пару ругательств и одно «извини», вышел, мрачный, из кабинет, хлопнул дверью и огрызнулся на Шпиона:   
\- Чего уши развесил, металла в организме не хватает?   
Шпион не удостоил его ответа, посмотрев на стеклянную баночку в его руке, и качнул головой.  
 - На этом, я думаю, можно сказать «спокойной ночи».   
Разведчик как-то сник, очевидно, лишившись возможности выпустить пар, и пробурчал в ответ:   
\- Ага, конечно. Спокойной.   
И Шпион, отделившись от стены, ушёл в свою комнату.

Ночь была самой что ни на есть спокойной, и луна мирно светила в окно, и Шпион встал наутро выспавшимся и полным сил.   
Но стоило ему подойти к письменному столу, как все его силы вдруг куда-то подевались.   
Письмо, которое он не помнил. Он пошарил в голове; там было пусто. Его словно окатило холодной водой, он застыл на месте, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такая Люсьенн и что он собирался ей написать; он не мог найти ответов. Написать письмо мог только он, судя по почерку, двери, которую никто не открывал (он засовывал кусочек бумаги в щель сразу под дверными петлями – тот был на месте), и нетронутому окну. Но он не помнил этого. Он начал искать какие-то зацепки: ещё письма, фотографии, записки – ничего. Он знал, что он не вёл дневник, потому что его мог прочитать кто-нибудь ещё. В пачке писем, которую он вынул из стола, от Люсьенн ничего не было. Фотографии, лежавшие в потайном отделении, касались только разведки, и он знал, что, если у них были какие-то отношения, то он ни за что не взял бы с собой её фотографию, когда уезжал.   
«Я же профессионал, – думал он, непослушными пальцами завязывая галстук. – Как я могу что-то забыть?» И мысли его бродили по кругу, запонка упала на пол, он опёрся на стол и усилием воли успокоился. Может быть, стресс. Может быть, это временное. Можно спросить у Медика. Всегда есть что-то ещё. Может, он звонил ей по телефону; номера, по которым звонили члены команды, проверялись, разговоры наверняка прослушивались (по крайней мере, Шпион пару раз слышал в трубке подозрительный треск), можно было попросить Администратора о маленькой услуге – вдруг ему повезёт, или же Инженеру удастся выловить эти данные как-то ещё.   
Как обычно, он прошёл мимо комнаты Солдата, который, судя по звукам, шумно отжимался, подбадривая себя, мимо комнаты Хэви, который говорил о чём-то сам с собой, мимо стоящего в дверях своего закутка Демо, отсалютовавшего ему бутылкой. На кухне был один Пиро, маска лежала на столе рядом с ним, он пил кофе и читал какую-то книгу; Шпион быстро пожарил себе омлет, налил остатки кофе и позавтракал. Всё шло своим путём, и всё-таки ему не давала покоя мысль о том, что он мог что-то так внезапно выбросить из головы. 

Сражение заставило все беспокоящие мысли уйти, сосредоточиться на убийствах и незаметных перемещениях, свистящих мимо пулях и воплях. Температура упала на градус, небо было безмятежным и беспощадным, респаун – как всегда внезапным.  Аккуратно вырезав со спины чужих Медика и Хэви, Шпион юркнул в шахту, ожидая, пока зарядится «невидимка». Где-то раздался взрыв, булькнула пьяная ругань Демо, голова Пиро синих закатилась в коридор и исчезла через несколько секунд. Дела шли неважно, оставалось всего ничего до конца раунда, а к точке нельзя было подступиться. Шпиона уже отправили в респаун раза четыре, последний – буквально пару минут назад, и ещё раз туда совсем не хотелось. Лучше было притаиться в углу и считать секунды.  Заскочивший за аптечкой Солдат совсем не ожидал получить ножом в спину; сам Шпион этого не ожидал, но всё получилось как-то само собой. Он довольно ухмыльнулся, вытер нож о красную униформу и выскользнул наружу, активировав режим невидимости. Шпион перебрался в другое помещение, откуда хорошо видна была точка и позиции защищающих, и он с сожалением понял, что сделать что-нибудь сможет только под прикрытием. Нужно было вернуться к своим, собрать как минимум Хэви, Солдата и Разведчика и шмыгнуть в тыл противника. Он только переступил порог и приготовился бежать, как снова раздался взрыв, и сразу же ударная волна откинула его к стене, о которую он ударился затылком. Голова закружилась, и Шпион обозвал себя кретином. Кто-то пробежал мимо него, Шпион увидел только синее пятно, потом этот кто-то вернулся и наклонился над ним. - Эй, всё окей?   
Разведчик стоял над ним, нахмурившись, сжимая одной рукой дробовик.  
 - Нет, не очень. Кыш отсюда, сам разберусь, – прохрипел ему Шпион. Разведчик набрал воздуха в грудь, крикнул: «МЕДИК!», чуть не оглушив Шпиона, и сказал ему:   
\- Всё окей, у нас…   
Потом были волна огня и сильный удар, такой, что тело разлетелось на куски, потом – всего на секунду, и слава Богу – это тошнотворное ощущение растворения, потом прохлада подвала. Шпион со стоном сел и ощупал свою голову. Фантомное чувство расколотой головы обещало уйти не сразу. Ругать себя было пустой затеей, отнимающей драгоценное время, поэтому Шпион, игнорируя ноющую боль за ушами, встал и отряхнулся. Рядом сидел Разведчик, и теперь уже Шпион склонился над ним: у парня был расфокусирован взгляд, его трясло, дыхание казалось чересчур поверхностным, и он судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Как в каком-то припадке. Шпион поджал губы и дал ему с размаху пощёчину. Это отрезвило Разведчика, и тот схватился за щёку.   
\- Блядь, – гавкнул он на Шпиона, но тут же злобное выражение лица сменилось растерянным, и он повторил: – Блядь.   
\- Если всё нормально, то стоит пошевеливаться, – бросил ему Шпион, направляясь к выходу. – Эй, встать можешь?  
 Разведчик помедлил, потом кое-как на ноги, качнулся и зашатался, выругался и двинулся за Шпионом. Он молчал, закусив губу, всё ещё не отойдя, судя по всему, от респауна, но затем сердито крикнул:   
\- Это Солдат был, сука! Сейчас я его кишки на биту намотаю! Пошли, пошли! – он подтолкнул Шпиона в спину и убежал вперёд. Тот посмотрел на часы, вздохнул, увидел вдалеке бегущего к точке Хэви и крикнул ему:   
\- Эй, подожди, дело есть! Прикроешь меня!

Пять дней прошли как один, в субботу никому из команды не дали увольнительной, и Шпион с некоторым сожалением подумал о Белле, которая уедет в выходные. Он проводил вечер в компании мучительно долго заходящего солнца, оплавившего всё вокруг, граммофона, бутылки коньяка и смутного возбуждения. Он наточил кинжалы и нож-бабочку, проверяя лезвие каждые полминуты, затем разобрал пару револьверов, почистил и смазал их, вскрыл часы и осмотрел их ход (Инженер показал ему, какие части сложного механизма требуют особого внимания). Он услышал какие-то крики издалека и выглянул в открытое окно, но ничего не увидел. И всё же ему казалось, что кричат снаружи. Делать всё равно было нечего, поэтому Шпион, оставив пиджак в шкафу, вышел из комнаты и покинул базу.   
Он прислушался. Крики были очень похожи между собой, и там, откуда они доносились, простиралась пустыня. Шпион пошёл на звук, солнце садилось позади, красное, как эмблема компании противников, впереди же небо стремительно темнело, словно по нему растекались пролитые чернила. Шпион наткнулся на забор, нахмурился и пошёл вдоль него по направлению от базы. Но там были только скалы, в которых и был вырублен городишко, и он повернул назад. У базы он обнаружил дыру, за которой шла какая-то заколоченная шахта; впрочем, одна из досок валялась рядом, что можно было бы списать на ветхость или строительные работы, только вот эхо голосов в шахте было громче. Шпион аккуратно пролез через дыру, скользнул в шахту и прижался к стене, ступая как можно тише. Он дошёл до поворота, выглянул за угол – шахта через полсотни шагов поворачивала снова – и, не отрываясь от стены, осторожно пошёл дальше. За вторым поворотом был выход ещё шагов через сто, поэтому Шпион активировал невидимость и прокрался к проёму.  На пустынном поле был расчерчен не очень ровный квадрат, в центре и в вершинах его – круги, и прямо в центре стоял Разведчик Синих. Разведчик Красных стоял с битой в левом дальнем углу и, когда Шпион выбрал позицию поудобнее, крикнул:   
\- Ну подавай уже, тормозила!   
\- В жопу иди, – агрессивно отозвался Синий, размахнулся и что было силы метнул в Красного. Шпион приподнял левую бровь, когда мяч не отскочил от биты, как тот ожидал, а попал в лицо Красному. Тот грязно выматерился, сплюнул и крикнул:   
\- Блядь, доволен?   
\- Ещё бы, и кэтчера не понадобилось, – ответил, ухмыляясь, Синий, забирая мяч с земли. – Видеть можешь?  
 - Мне чуть башку, блядь, не раскололо.  
 - Сдаёшься?  
 - Иди в задницу, – мгновенно огрызнулся Красный. – Вставай на подачу, мудак.  
 - Если проиграешь – обязательно, – крикнул Синий.   
Оба встали на позиции, и мяч на этот раз стремительно полетел обратно под ликующее «Вот это удар!» Красного. Синий успел отбить его, и мяч шмякнулся о скалу, близко к входу в шахту; Шпион увидел, что белая поверхность его была покрыта красно-коричневыми разводами, и мысленно фыркнул. Синий подскочил, подобрал мяч и, подбрасывая и ловя его одной рукой, вернулся на место в центре. Красный уже обежал все три базы и снова стоял в доме. Шпиона не заметил никто.  
 Они менялись местами каждые три подачи; это не было похоже на обычный бейсбол, потому что целью игры было, очевидно, пролить как можно больше крови противника и не заработать контузию самому. К концу четвёртого обмена позициями они оба были вымазаны в пыли и крови, футболки давно валялись где-то на поле, лица украшали синяки, и пару раз Шпион подозревал, что они сплёвывают на песок выбитые зубы. Но они не просто не сдавались, нет. Они развеселились ещё больше, кричали друг на друга ещё громче, и когда Шпион решил, что варварской игры с него хватит (от солнца к тому времени осталась только тонкая оранжевая полоска на закате), они сцепились посреди поля, катаясь по выжженной земле, и один из них оседлал другого, прижав второго, чтобы не мог вывернуться… И тут Шпион начал осторожно отступать обратно в шахту, радуясь, что его не заметили, подумав, что он, должно быть, наблюдал какой-нибудь брачный ритуал или что-то в этом роде, но шутка показалась ему не очень смешной. Оба Разведчика громко охали, стонали, матерились, но крепко держались друг за друга и тёрлись бёдрами, но Шпион видел это только секунду, потому что в следующую он, усердно стараясь не думать об увиденном, спешил обратно в свою комнату.  Вернувшись на базу, внешне спокойно вернувшись к себе и заперевшись на все замки, он махом опустошил бутылку на треть, стащил маску, взъерошил волосы и опустился на кровать. Он был смущён. Он не хотел бы это видеть. Он ругал себя за своё любопытство и за временно отказавшее чувство такта, иначе бы ему хватило увидеть одним глазком, что оба Разведчика просто-напросто играют в любимую игру, и вернуться. Впрочем, через пару минут смущение сошло на нет, Шпион глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, сел в кресло, поставил пластинку Чарли Паркера и начал листать каталог «Манн и Ко.», пришедший пару дней назад.

Следующий день преподнёс сюрприз с самого утра: Шпион, как только проснулся, вспомнил то, что вчера решил заказать по каталогу, и тут же понял, что не будет заказывать ничего. У него было ощущение, что он когда-то ужасно давно, вечность или две назад, заказывал и новый револьвер, и улучшенный набор для маскировки, и что-то ещё, и вертел в руках, и использовал по прямому назначению, и половина всего, на что он тратил деньги, на самом деле разочаровала его. Он не мог понять, откуда у него были настолько яркие ощущения, и весь этот призрачный опыт, и воспоминание о том, как он вонзает ещё не заказанный им кинжал с золотой рукоятью в спину Снайперу. Болела голова.  
 Вот тут-то он почувствовал приближающуюся панику, весь день пролежал в кровати в компании пачки сигарет и, поняв, что ещё часик, и он сойдёт с ума, встал и направился в медкабинет.  
(Это он-то не сошёл с ума?)  
Открыв дверь, он застыл на пороге, прислушиваясь. Пару раз он попадал в довольно неловкое положение, подслушав доносившиеся из прозекторской (которая на самом деле была обычным кабинетом осмотра и убертерапии, но все знали, что стол там стоит не просто так) разговоры весьма интимного толка. Это потом он включил диктофон, а сначала он был смущён. Как бы то ни было, из офиса никаких звуков не доносилось, кроме как глухого стука стекла о дерево да какой-то классической музыки, в которой, как ни стыдно было признаваться, Шпион не очень разбирался. Медик, стало быть, напивался в одиночестве или продолжал свои исследования. Шпион решил, что с удовольствием составит компанию в первом случае, и постучал по дверному косяку.  
\- Входите, – несколько рассеянно отозвался Медик. Шпион переступил через порог и улыбнулся. На столе стояла початая бутылка шнапса, там же возвышалась безупречная стопка папок. Перед Медиком была раскрытая толстая тетрадь, и он, оторвав взгляд от её страниц, немножко щурился – значит, читал уже долгое время.  
\- Я пришёл спросить что-нибудь от головы, – начал Шпион, – но застал своего доктора в одиночестве в этот дивный воскресный вечер...  
\- Можешь не напрягаться, – вздохнул Медик и кивнул на стул напротив. – Присаживайся. – Сам он встал, достал из шкафчика ещё один стакан и плеснул Шпиону. – За здоровье? – предложил он тост.  
Шпион хмыкнул.  
\- Пускай будет за здоровье, – ответил он. Они чокнулись и выпили первую порцию в молчании, думая каждый о своём.  
(И может быть, Шпион по-своему опасался Медика, но в тот момент он уже на стену лез, пытаясь справиться с приливом мигрени и потерями памяти одновременно. Так что он просто радовался хоть какой-нибудь компании и надеялся на лучшее.)  
\- Так что случилось с твоей головой? – нарушил тишину Медик. Он осматривал Шпиона с вниманием, чуть подавшись вперёд. – Давно болит?  
\- Пару часов, – пожал плечами Шпион и поставил стакан. – И тут ещё кое-что. – Он в последний раз взвесил своё решение и всё-таки сказал: – Мне кажется, я что-то забыл.  
\- Боюсь, тут ничем не могу помочь. Может быть, оно вернётся само под воздействием тех же факторов, что сопровождали событие во время...  
\- Я понял, – перебил его Шпион. – Нет, здесь другое. Словно бы я забыл что-то очень важное, что никак не мог забыть. Понимаешь?  
Медик молчал. Он положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и нахмурился. Последовало напряжённое молчание.  
\- Я не должен этого говорить, вообще-то, – произнёс он медленно, также обдумывая какой-то выбор, – но это случилось не только с тобой.  
Шпион удивлённо поднял брови. Медик плеснул обоим ещё шнапса, залпом выпил своё и потёр глаза.  
\- Люди – ненадёжные создания, – пробормотал он. – Я не знаю, чем это может быть вызвано. Много теорий. Может быть, частый респаун вызывает быструю деградацию клеток головного мозга, и механизм перезаписывает наше сознание с ошибками. Может, у нас начинается обширное психическое расстройство. Может, вы оба – носители какого-нибудь гена, отвечающего за резкое старение нервной системы. Может, у тебя начинается ранняя болезнь Альцгеймера. Это не объясняет его случай, но я...  
\- Оба? – неожиданно мягко переспросил Шпион. Оказывается, Медик тревожился по этому поводу, и гораздо дольше, чем сам Шпион.  
Медик устало ущипнул переносицу.  
\- Да, он тоже. В любом случае, я не знаю. И у меня есть стойкое подозрение, что, если это не сугубо индивидуальные случаи, вскоре ко мне придёт жаловаться вся команда, а я ничего не могу сделать.  
\- Снотворное? – предположил Шпион. Медик только махнул рукой.  
\- Даёт временный и поверхностный эффект. Не лечение проблемы, а устранение синдрома, сам понимаешь... А значит, скоро наша команда будет показывать худшие результаты. Нас расформируют и выкинут к чёртовой матери. А этого я, извини, совершенно не хочу.  
Шпион только фыркнул, сдерживая желание язвить. Впрочем, от Медика это не укрылось.  
\- Можешь ничего не говорить, от тебя веет сарказмом, – произнёс тот, ухмыляясь. – Все знают сказки про старого злого Медика, нациста во плоти. Я не буду ничего отрицать, правда, у меня и моего отца, бывшего коллегой Менгеля, разные цели. Видишь ли, такой шанс работать в собственное удовольствие, да ещё и в относительно приятной компании, выпадает редко, правда? Не удивлюсь, если Медик красных также постарается сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы удержаться здесь.  
Шпион молчал, погрузившись в раздумья. Затем он сказал:  
\- Значит, нас выкинут, возможно, пообещав поддержку, уход, лечение, пенсию. Но болезнь будет прогрессировать, и мы забудем нашу работу, всё, что нам пообещали...  
\- Это хуже, чем смерть, – мрачно сказал Медик.  
Они выпили ещё. Разговор больше не ладился; оба думали о сложившейся ситуации, но упирались в собственную беспомощность. Наконец, Медик снял очки, потёр виски и устало произнёс:  
\- Я буду просить Администратора об аудиенции. Завтра. Сейчас я бы предпочёл пойти готовиться ко сну.  
Шпион задумчиво кивнул и встал, поставив на стол стакан. Они кивнули друг другу, но перед тем как уйти, Шпион спросил:  
\- Доктор, как спится по ночам?  
Медик не ответил. Тогда Шпион хмыкнул и сказал:  
\- Пообещай, что если я буду искать действительно сильное снотворное...  
\- Ты найдёшь его, – хмуро заверил его Медик, и Шпион ушёл к себе.

Он трижды просыпался ночью, и каждый раз долго не мог потом уснуть; ворочался, курил в открытое окно, считал до тысячи и обратно – всё без толку, и только он уснул, уже под утро, как Солдат завёл гимн США в качестве побудки, и был новый день, и Дастбоул снова ждал его.

Впрочем, не один он с утра был в скверном настроении. Хэви был непривычно тих, молча съел всё, что наложил ему в тарелку Медик и не ответил на издевки Демо ("Что, на диету решил сесть, русский?") Шпион всё время до сирены сидел на крыльце казарм, смотрел вместе с немногословным Пиро на восходящее солнце и, разумеется, курил.  
Зато Разведчик был как новенький. То есть, потрёпанный, но обычный такой Разведчик, задира, крикун и хам. Солдат, глядя на него, почему-то особенно воодушевился, устроил военный совет с Лопаткой и объявил, что уж сегодня-то они...  
\- НАДЕРËМ ИХ НЕЖНЫЕ ЯГОДИЦЫ МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИМ РЕМНËМ! ОСВОБОДИМ ОТ ИХ ГРЯЗНЫХ ПОСЯГАТЕЛЬСТВ ЗЕМЛЮ НАШИХ ПРЕДКОВ, КОТОРЫЕ ЖИЗНИ НЕ ПОЖАЛЕЛИ, ЧТОБЫ СОЕДИНИТЬ НА ЭТОМ САМОМ МЕСТЕ ШТАТЫ ХРАНИМОЙ БОГОМ АМЕРИКИ КРЕПКИМ СЛОВОМ КОНСТИТУЦИИ! И ПУСТЬ БОЛЬШЕ НИ ОДИН ГОМОСЕК...  
Шпион смылся самым незаметным образом, тем более что у него разболелась голова. Боль только усилилась на поле боя, и вовсе начала свирепствовать, когда он остановился для перекура.  
\- Ведёте в счете сегодня, – хмыкнул материализовавшийся из воздуха Шпион Красных. – Как асфальт укладываете.  
Шпион синих пожал плечами. Он сегодня был недоволен собой; чаще него в респаун пока никто не попадал. Он курил, прикрыв глаза, и ничего не сказал, когда другой мягко вытащил у него из пальцев сигарету и затянулся.  
\- Информацию в обмен на информацию? – предложил он неожиданно для себя.  
Шпион Красных посмотрел куда-то далеко в горизонт и сказал:  
\- Ну давай.  
\- Кто-нибудь из ваших страдает бессонницей? – спросил Шпион Синих и заметил на лице неприятеля удивление. – Я так и думал, – продолжил он, улыбаясь. – Как долго?  
\- Недели полторы, – в замешательстве ответил другой. – Я полагаю, у вас та же ситуация?  
Над ними что-то просвистело, и оба инстинктивно пригнулись, пристально следя друг за другом.  
\- Вроде того, – признался Шпион Синих. – Есть опасения...  
Оба задумались. Шпион красных пробормотал что-то себе под нос, затем сказал:  
\- Моя очередь. На этой неделе вам дадут увольнительные?  
Брови Синего поползли наверх.  
\- Я не пророк. Но если вам не дадут – с вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов дали нам.  
\- Это очевидно, – отмахнулся Шпион Красных. Затем заговорщицки ухмыльнулся и исчез.  
\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, – пробормотал Шпион и направился к базе своего Инженера. Поправить здоровье, например. Или проверить чью-то паранойю на бдительность.

До четверга Шпион страдал мигренью, но Медик был беспощаден, предпочитая каждый день проводить осмотры и качать головой. Мол, давление скачет. Нервишки шалят. Хватит дымить на всю базу.  
В среду вечером Шпион перевернул свою комнату вверх дном, ища хоть что-нибудь действительно личное, вроде журнала наблюдений, дневника, но даже альбом с фотографиями был полон, как Шпион прекрасно помнил, снимками скорее профессионального, чем личного характера. Каждая фотография была подписана, датирована, зашифрована, и все до одной Шпион помнил. За кровать упало одно письмо, увидев которое Шпион влепил себе пощёчину за идиотизм: это было самое ценное из всего, что он имел, и как он мог потерять последнее письмо отца?  
Женщина, которой тогда писал Шпион, вероятно, оставила огромный след в его памяти, но нигде больше.  
С невесёлым осознанием потери Шпион лёг в кровать и попытался заснуть. Сразу ему это не удалось, но в конце концов он уговорил себя, что завтра у него тяжёлый день, и провалился в сон, как под лёд.

Сперва ему снилось, как он долго едет в поезде неизвестно куда. Там было солнце и не было ни души.  
В три утра он разве что не подскочил на кровати оттого, что тот самый поезд переехал его. Трясущимися руками он стёр пот с глаз, открыл окно в пустынную холодную ночь. Легче не стало, и до самого рассвета он не сомкнул глаз. Его преследовало какое-то нервное возбуждение, которое он не мог побороть, и поэтому он пошёл на кухню варить утренний кофе. Где-то через полчаса, потирая глаза, на запах приплёлся Пиро, взглянул на часы, громко выматерился и начал готовить на всех завтрак.

Вечером, после ничьей, Солдат собрал всех в комнате для совещаний (представляющих интерес, похоже, только для него) и занялся поднятием боевого духа товарищей. Шпион вяло подумал, что им бы не помешало, скорее, поднятие уровня адреналина в крови; все двигались, как сонные мухи. Сам Шпион, к его раздражению, был не лучше. Успокаивало только то, что Администратор пообещала им увольнительную на всю команду.  
\- Хы, – раздалось из-под стола, – неужели мы дождались? Это надо отметить!  
Демо сказал – Демо сделал, вытащив из старых запасов какой-то особый самогон. Шпион недолго страдал от возникшей дилеммы и махнул рукой на пьянку, чувствуя себя жалким и брошенным. Вежливо попрощавшись, он ускользнул к себе, а когда понял, что у себя делать нечего, захватил пиджак и вышел наружу. Он маялся, изнывал от самого себя, от головной боли и безделья на базе, от горького чувства отчуждённости. Он вспомнил про ход в шахты и, послав всех к чёрту, направился туда.  
Только миновав длинный проход и выйдя на площадку, он увидел чей-то силуэт и, чертыхнувшись на себя, решил вернуться. Но было поздно: он особо не скрывался, и его шаги были услышаны.  
\- Кто... а, лягушатник. Эй, я тебе! – Разведчик окликнул его. – Откуда ты знаешь про это место?   
Шпион вздохнул, расправил плечи и придал лицу невозмутимое выражение.  
\- Я всё знаю, это моя профессия. Хотя, – добавил он, – я надеялся, что в сей час площадка будет пуста. Не буду мешать.  
\- Что ты ещё знаешь? – Разведчик подскочил к нему и схватил за предплечье; Шпион стряхнул его хватку. – Что?  
 Он посмотрел парню в лицо. Тот слегка покраснел и нахмурился. Шпион приподнял бровь и засомневался, стоило ли говорить правду.  
\- Возможно, всё, – ответил он. – Возможно, ничего. Конфиденциальная информация.  
Разведчик пристально смотрел ему в глаза, потом, что-то смекнув, пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд.  
\- Хрен с тобой. – Он помедлил, почесал правую руку сразу над бинтами. – Но если хочешь, можешь... можешь остаться. Я не буду мешать. Или... дай закурить?  
Шпион чувствовал напряжение в позе Разведчика, расслышал нервозность в его голосе.  
И остался.

Они забрались на камни и, сидя на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, курили. Думали о чём-то своём. Разведчик смотрел куда-то в небо, и подглазники на его лице чернели даже в темноте. Шпион не особо на него смотрел. Он просто закрыл глаза и погрузился в собственное сознание, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то, понять, что же он потерял. Когда у него ничего не получилось, он потёр глаза, сглотнул подступающую к горлу скорбь и спросил у Разведчика:  
\- Скучаешь, наверное?  
Разведчик подозрительно на него взглянул.  
\- Издеваешься? По кому?  
\- По матери. По братьям. По Бостону, может быть.  
\- А тебе какое дело? – огрызнулся юноша. – Сам не скучаешь по куче своих шлюх?  
Шпион посмотрел на него так холодно и презрительно, что тот стушевался.  
\- Ладно, извини.  
После этого тишина перестала быть дружелюбной, и Шпион поднялся, чтобы уйти. Тогда Разведчик взял, с молчаливого разрешения, ещё сигарету и тихо сказал:  
\- Очень скучаю.

Снова эти бесконечные пять часов. Инженер, довольный чем-то, ухмылялся и шутил всю дорогу, потирал руки и, видимо, ни о чём не беспокоился. В этот раз их было больше: Демо уговорил взять себя (точнее, пьяно взвалил себя на прицеп и потребовал, чтобы его увезли), Медик решил поиграть в Фауста и побыть ближе к народу, а с ним, разумеется, увязался и Хэви. Разумеется, это обещало быть раз в десять веселее. Может быть, несколько агрессивнее.  
Как бы то ни было, Демо, то и дело прикладываясь к бутылке, достал откуда-то губную гармошку и мучил её до тех пор, пока Хэви не выхватил её и не пообещал вставить её кому-то по самые гланды, после чего пришлось остановиться и успокаивать всех. Разведчик цеплялся к словам и чуть что посылал всех в далёкий путь. Медик умудрялся читать какой-то журнал и в то же время вставлять всюду свои пять центов.  
Когда они доехали до города, Шпион мысленно вознёс хвалу Всевышнему (которому, как всегда, ни до кого не было дела), спрыгнул, сказал, что встретится со всеми позже, и откланялся.  
Первым делом он направился в кафе, которое заприметил давно. Там были свежая выпечка, по которой он ужасно соскучился, и сносный кофе. Устроившись в углу тихого зала, он насладился одиночеством, круассаном и местной прессой. Приветливо кивнул Виктории (или как её там), заказал кофе и ей, они поболтали, он предложил ей встретиться попозже, она отказалась. На том и разошлись.  
А вторым делом он направился в бар ко всем остальным. У бармена он спросил:  
\- Пару недель назад сюда заходила женщина, приезжая, в ярко-красном платье. Такая... эффектная. Помнишь?  
\- Помню, – отозвался бармен.  
\- Она была здесь ещё?  
\- Нет. Больше не было. Она вообще в тот же день уехала, вроде.  
\- Ничего не путаешь, приятель? – с сомнением спросил Шпион. – Она собиралась уехать через неделю.  
\- Городок маленький, – пожал плечами бармен, – я бы с ней столкнулся. Или слышал бы от друзей. Но нет, больше она не появлялась.  
Тогда он заказал бурбон, прошёл к своим и пытался развеселиться, глядя на товарищей. Пока Медик спокойно рассказывал какие-то анекдоты из практики, прихлёбывая пиво, было неплохо. Демо, кажется, стремительно трезвеющий вопреки всем законам природы, поделился какими-то своими историями, да ещё заразительно смеялся, и появилась надежда. А вот когда они оба начали ссориться из-за какой-то бытовой мелочи...  
Тогда-то Шпион и увидел краем глаза Беллу, сидевшую на прежнем месте у стойки.  
\- Джентльмены, простите, – и он, соскользнув со стула, несколько нетвёрдым шагом направился к ней. Та, смотря прямо на него, улыбнулась.  
\- Если бы ты не заметил меня, – сказала она вместо приветствия, – я бы решила, что это судьба, и ушла.  
\- Но я думал, ты давно уехала, – Шпион поцеловал её руку и сел рядом. – Или я уже успел набраться?  
Белла хихикнула.  
\- Нет, я вполне реальна. Что будешь пить?  
\- Уже, наверное, ничего, – с сомнением в голосе ответил он. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных. – А ты?  
\- Виски.  
\- Тогда давай на двоих, – решился Шпион. Голова раскалывалась. Он хотел было всё-таки отказаться, но вдруг почувствовал на своих висках прохладу. Белла пальцами коснулась его лба, обежала скулы, остановилась в миллиметре от его губ и вернулась к вискам.  
\- Ты даже не подозреваешь, как это потрясающе, – выдохнул он. Белла пожала плечами:  
\- У тебя нездоровый вид.  
Удивительно, но молчать вместе было очень легко. Они пили, улыбаясь друг другу, изредка кивая на кого-нибудь головой, дожидаясь реакции другого. Разговаривали о политике (о боже, с женщиной! Как она была умна). Шпион услышал, как в бар ворвался Разведчик, на этот раз, судя по всему, со своей командой, и решил, что ему всё равно.  
К тому времени, когда стаканы их опустели, Шпион чувствовал себя пьяным, но победившим тупую головную боль. Он почувствовал, как Белла взяла его за руку.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, – прошептала она, дыша куда-то ему в щёку. – Пойдём наверх?  
\- Куда угодно, – ответил он и попытался её поцеловать, но она отвернулась.  
\- Пойдём.  
Наверху у неё уже, наверное, была снята комната. Они вошли, и Шпион, тут же закрыв дверь, притиснул Беллу к ней и положил ей руки на талию. Его шатало. Они начали целоваться, медленно, осторожно, он навалился на неё своим весом, но тут Белла вырвалась.  
\- Нет, давай всё-таки сначала поговорим.  
Она отошла к окну и приоткрыла одну створку. Затем зажгла сигарету, затянулась, выпустила дым и подняла руку так, что её запястье было ровно там, где заканчивалось декольте. Но дело было не в декольте.  
На руке её были часы, такие же, как у Шпиона.  
\- Мать твою, – не то охнул, не то простонал Шпион и, добравшись до кресла, рухнул в него. – Это ещё что?  
\- Ты же отказываешься. Приходится быть изобретательным. На ловца и зверь бежит, – невозмутимо отозвался Шпион Красных, деактивируя маскировку. Он снова был в костюме и при маске. Шпион Синих на секунду представил его в платье и неожиданно для себя нашёл, что и так было бы неплохо. – Здесь нет лишних глаз – временно. Я испортил свой саппер, поставил вхолостую; надеюсь, это подействовало на все жучки.  
\- Тогда к чему всё... это? – не найдя слов, Шпион Синих просто махнул рукой куда-то в сторону двойника. – Платье, разговоры...  
\- Дай мне развлечься. – Шпион Красных бросил пиджак на кровать и закатал рукава, не выпуская, разумеется, сигареты из губ. – Флиртовать с деревенщиной так весело. Ты... – он остановился, обдумывая что-то.  
\- Я. Давай быстрее, – Шпиону Синих уже хотелось поскорее закончить с этим. Он потянулся к собственному портсигару, но рука его замерла на полпути. Он оглядел комнату, и тут его накрыло ощущение дежа вю, такое сильное, что на мгновение оно даже подменило реальность.  
Та самая комната. Здесь они...

Здесь было так темно.

Другой Шпион хмыкнул, затушил сигарету и подошёл к Синему вплотную. Отняв его руки от лица, он нежно поцеловал обе ладони, а затем снова прижал свои холодные пальцы к его вискам.  
\- Тебе это даётся, по-видимому, труднее.  
Шпион Синих ничего не ответил. Он копил силы, которых пока не хватало даже на то, чтобы сглотнуть. Он едва мог снова сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Я скажу тебе, что я знаю. У меня и у русского с интервалом в десять дней начались странные сны, затем провалы в памяти. Теперь начинаются и подмены. Словно что-то делал ты, но на самом деле ты этого не делал, хотя откуда-то помнишь. – Он звучал спокойно, чуть устало. – У вас это тоже есть. У тебя, у Разведчика; у Инженера пока только провалы.  
\- Ещё Медик, – слабым голосом добавил Шпион Синих. – Инженер предполагает разрушение мозга после респауна, после постоянной перезаписи нашей личности где-то внутри машины.  
\- Это логично, – кивнул Шпион, – но не объясняет, откуда всплывают события, в которых ты не участвовал. Они, по идее, также должны были исчезнуть, но не появиться.  
\- Память – тонкая штука.  
\- Даже очень, – согласился Шпион Красных. – Всё равно остаются нестыковки. Почему Администратор знает об этом, но ничего не делает? А она, карга старая, всё знает. Почему в воспоминаниях совпадает обстановка, время, действующие лица, словно что-то и впрямь происходит по циклу?  
Шпион Синих моргал, глядя в пол, и не мог ничего ответить. Проклятый алкоголь.  
\- Я вспомнил, что здесь мы... – начал он, но не стал продолжать. Он почувствовал, как кровь сильно бьётся в сосудах прямо под кожей.  
\- Да, да, – задумчиво протянул Шпион Красных. – Я тоже вспомнил. Когда-то.  
Он продолжал гладить Синего по вискам и лицу, почти нежно касаясь век, щёк, лба. Потом он опустился на пол перед ним и поцеловал. У него были грустные глаза.  
\- Я помню, – шепнул он, – что в этом было больше, чем нарциссизм.  
Он перенёс Синего на кровать и стал осторожно раздевать, медленными поцелуями покрывая открывавшуюся его взору кожу. Синий неожиданно почувствовал, как кровь отливает от головы и, встретив взгляд другого Шпиона, полный желания, расхотел сопротивляться. Он откинулся назад и полностью отдался в чужие руки.

Пробуждение было безжалостным. Проснувшись, он первым делом вспомнил всю важную информацию, а уже потом пошёл блевать в туалет. Всю не самую важную информацию он вспомнил, когда чьи-то руки помогли ему держать голову, чтобы не утонул. Послышалось фырканье, но, тем не менее, придерживая за волосы, ему умыли ему лицо, проводили до кровати и принесли стакан воды.  
\- Ещё ведь не утро? – закрыв глаза, спросил Шпион, чувствуя невероятное облегчение и вместе с тем старую знакомую головную боль, которая вцепилась ему в лобные доли.  
\- Нет, – сказали ему в ответ.  
И он снова вырубился, едва чьи-то руки убрали волосы с его лица и обняли его.

\- Ух ты! – Инженер, видно, время ночью не терявший, скалясь, хлопнул его по плечу. Шпион смерил его высокомерным (насколько это было возможно) взглядом и улыбнулся. – Ну, как эта цыпочка в красном?  
Шпион, скрипнув зубами, улыбнулся шире. Инженер хохотнул и сел за руль. Остальные уже были в машине. Шпион сел в прицеп, привалился в дальний угол и сел, прижав колени к груди. Он хрустнул шейными позвонками и посмотрел в небо. Оно наградило его, впридачу ко всему, ожогом на сетчатке. Он избегал смотреть по сторонам: теперь, когда он знал, что где-то здесь прячется (что в таком положении казалось весьма унизительным) другой Шпион, он боялся выдать его хоть чем-то.  
Трактор взревел и тронулся с места. Вялый разговор вскоре совсем прекратился, стоило Инженеру включить радио. Не один Шпион страдал от похмелья, но только Демо да техасец были бодры, как всегда.  
\- Эй, – Разведчик плюхнулся рядом. – Как оно?  
\- Неплохо. Наверное, так же неплохо, как у парня за рулём. – Шпион ухмыльнулся. На самом деле, он даже ощущал некоторое удовольствие от непривычной боли... в непривычных местах. Впрочем, желая несколько поддразнить юношу, он ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу; завистливый взгляд Разведчика остановился на засосе.  
После этого Шпион снова потерял всякое желание поговорить и, скрестив руки на груди, слегка задремал. Разведчик пристроился рядом читать спортивный журнал, но он хотя бы не мешал.  
Ему снилось что-то с ним, мисс Поулинг и Шпионом Красных в главных ролях, потом они остались наедине с мисс Поулинг и началось какое-то бредовое действо вроде «Божественной комедии», а потом его совсем разморило, и он даже не успевал соображать, что же ему снится.   
Вечером – он клял себя за всё на свете, презирал себя, всячески унижал – приплёлся к Медику и, с благодарностью получив порцию пилюль, удалился к себе. На базе было абсолютно тихо, Шпиона даже продрало по коже неприятное ощущение, что он остался один.  
Таблетки повторились на следующий день, и ещё, и ещё. Он ходил, словно призрак, по базе, по полю перемещался медленнее, словно сдавали ноги и лёгкие, зато если он до кого-то добирался, то шёл напрямик, позабыв про заход со спины. Когда он пожаловался Медику, что его состояние ухудшается, Медик, сам щеголявший отчего-то не сходившими синяками, пробормотал что-то про неисправное оборудование и ушёл советоваться с Инженером.

Если он не валялся в своей комнате, пытаясь заснуть; если не надирался отчаянно на заднем дворе с Демо, Снайпером и Пиро; если не околачивался в приёмной у Медика; если не играл в комнате отдыха с Солдатом в покер на сигары или пиво, каждые полчаса начиная язвить и бранясь хуже иного сапожника, то... в общем, в пятницу всё это решительно ему надоело, и он, зарядив револьвер, прокрался снова к площадке у шахт. Его нисколько не удивило присутствие там Шпиона Красных, которого он не видел всю неделю, – территория была формально ничьей, выведывать же отсюда окольный путь до базы Красных ему было абсолютно неинтересно.  
Они вместе курили, меланхолично уставившись на закат; потом они кусались, отчаянно царапались, боролись за право быть сверху, чтобы позже со стоном одновременно кончить; потом Шпион Синих взял в руки свой револьвер и начал бездумно крутить его в руках.  
\- Да, а ведь это решение, – подал голос Шпион Красных. – Респаун будет только завтра. Вся ночь пролетит незаметно.  
Шпион Синих не думал о том, что его тело будет валяться здесь всю ночь, что технически он умрёт, что так далеко от поля боя, возможно, он не воскреснет.  
\- Тогда меня не будет ждать Вальгалла, – откликнулся он, и они рассмеялись.  
Прошлое вспоминалось всё хуже.  
Ни один из них не выстрелил.

\- Боже ты мой, – вздохнул Демо, – я не знаю, в чём дело. Просто отрубился за настоечкой и не слышал ничего.  
Солдат был в ярости, а каждый его приступ ярости был более испепеляющим, нежели тысяча солнц.  
\- ТЫ ДЕЗЕРТИР! ТЫ ЗЛОСТНЫЙ УКЛОНИСТ! ПРОСПАТЬ ВЕЛИКУЮ БИТВУ ЗА ДЕМОКРАТИЮ! ГРАНДИОЗНОЕ СРАЖЕНИЕ ЗА СВОЙ НАРОД! ТЫ АНТИПАТРИОТ! ТЫ ХУЖЕ ЕВЫ, СКЛОНИВШЕЙ АДАМА К ГОСУДАРСТВЕННОЙ ИЗМЕНЕ! ТЫ ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШИЙ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ, НЕЖЕЛИ ЦЕЗАРЬ, ПЫТАВШИЙСЯ СПАСТИ СВОЮ ЖАЛКУЮ ТИРАНИЧЕСКУЮ ЖИЗНЬ ОТ БРУТА! ТЫ НЕДОСТОИН ССЫЛКИ ДАЖЕ В ГЕРМАНИЮ, ЛОГОВО ФАШИСТОВ! ПОЗОР НА ТВОЮ ЧЁРНУЮ ГОЛОВУ!  
Затем случилось невозможное: поток ругательств Солдата резко иссяк, и тот просто встал, прожигая взглядом всех собравшихся. Лопатку он держал наизготове, тяжело дыша. Даже Солдату передалось общее состояние ухудшения; пот лился из-под каски.  
Ни у кого не было сил разойтись. Ни у кого не хватило бы сейчас настроения противоречить. Шпион курил короткими затяжками, Инженер тоже. Медик обвёл всех хмурым взглядом, поправил очки на носу и сказал:  
\- Мне бы хотелось сделать важное заявление. Это касается нашей общей производительности. Все заметили, что респаун и медипушка работают не в полную мощность. Это выражается в том, что всем нездоровится...  
\- К делу, к делу, – проворчал Снайпер.  
Медик посмотрел нанего, прищурившись, но продолжил:  
\- Так как уважаемый Инженер осмотрел стационарные системы и не нашёл в них никаких неполадок, мы считаем необходимым не только подать рапорт о происходящем Администратору, но и предпринять меры с собственной стороны...  
\- К делу!  
\- И организовать, так сказать, экспедицию к главному машинному узлу.  
\- Не воткнул, – искренне сказал Разведчик. – Хули нам-то? Пиздуйте к этой еботне и почините всё, делов-то. – Увидев разозлённые лица остальных, он благоразумно заткнулся.  
Инженер покачал головой и раздражённо вздохнул.  
\- Это в недрах базы, сынок. Подземные пути глубокого заложения, ими давным-давно никто не пользовался.


End file.
